


Orphanage Shenanigans

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Dare, Lung Cancer, M/M, ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: Another ask and dare blog cuz I'm bored, but this time everyone are orphan kids and live in and orphanage.Feel free to make everything go to hell by your asks and dares.





	1. Quick explanation

Basically I made another ask and dare blogs with all the Sanses as kids.

In this story, You, The askers, are the orphanage caretakers so you can basically do almost whatever you want with the kids, whaatever means from good things like giving them gifts and learning them stuff to bad things like torturing them and bullying them. 

Can't forget to see your asks and dares! Bye!


	2. Hi!

"How's everyone doin'?" Er Er, one of the orphanage caretakers, asked the kids.

"We're doing great!" Said Blue as he jumped up and down all around the orphanage. "I can't wait for my brother to come and see here!"

"We are." Dream admitted. "It's much better than living on the streets."

"GET HIM AWAY. GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEE." Error shouted as he ran away from Fresh through the orphanage, Fresh running after him.

"Eh. It's alright." Geno said, trying to hid his happiness of finally being free from his previous family.

Ink didn't answer since he was too busy drawing. Reaper was somewhere outside, probably in the woods near the orphanage, hunting down small animals. Nightmare and his friends were busy doing god knows what. The others we're doing well as well, most of them busy with their own stuff.

Overall, they were doing pretty well in their new home, the orphanage. They seemed to love the place, some were happy that they had a home, some were happy that they wouldn't get hurt anymore, some were happy that they were safe. They were happy that they could be kids, run around and play with the others like normal children. 

They were feeling great.

And to them? That was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares!


	3. New (Evil but who cares?) Caretaker

"Hi! Kids... I've killed all of you atleast once in another timeline. Started chaos and mass homocide. Being the cause of Ink dying Nearly Killing Errors sibling. And yeah. Can I do all that to you guys?" Reyaano asked the kids who were looking at them.

"Ok why?" Classic said, turning around to see Miss Galaxy, the orphanage's manager. 

"Why what Classic?" She asked him. 

"Why did you accept to recruit a psycho as one of our caretakers?"

"Reasons." Answered Galaxy as Ink quickly hid behind her. 

"What sibling? I don't have a sibli-" Error realized what Reyaano meant and frowned at them. "Don't. Touch. Mary. Got it?"

Before Reyaano could reply to Error, which would have most likely ended up in a fight , RockLife interupted them. "Awww you’re all so cute! I just wanna pinch them marshmallow cheeks! So what are you guys’ favorite foods?"

Well this is... concerning. I'm gonna go and get some DT." Er Er said as they inched away from Reyaano who had started laughing.

Classic liked hotdogs.

Blue and Cross said they liked tacos but couldn't eat them much.

Horror liked anything that had meat, but prefered roasted beef.

The others prefered either fastfoods or didn't have a favourite food or in some cases, the food was basicaly either unpronounceable or unwriteable. In some cases, like Sci's, it was both

"Wait a second. Blue? What did you mean that you can't wait for your brother to come and see this place? Isn't he here with you?" Annie asked.

"Oh! My brother left me here a few years ago and promised to come pick me up." Blue said. "He said he'll come when he gets a job and is old enough to adopt me. I haven't seen him ever since tho..."

"Yeah he's probably dead." Whispered Reyaano to Annie as they watched the kids going out to play. "You knlw how it goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't forget to see your asks and dares!


	4. Promise

"Now now! Just because he’s been gone for years doesn’t necessarily mean he’s dead! He could’ve just abandoned Blue instead! Oh my, that’s not much better... hmm... how old was he when he left, blue? If he was just a kid too, why didn’t he stay?" Rocklife said as they watched the kids eating their favourite foods.

"He was ten back then and Blue was five." Galaxy said. "I don't know exactly WHY he didn't stay. It was... weird. Um... Let me just show you...." After she said that, the whole world faded and a vision seems to form.

_It's winter and the snow has covered the ground, tiny little snowflakes dropping from the sky. Two boys are talking to each other at they door of the old orphanage, one seemingly older then the other. The older one was leaning down, talking to his brother while Galaxy towered over them._

_"Brother? Will you promise to come for me?" The younger one asked, his clothes mostly torn and slightly shivering from the cold weather._

_The older one paused, unsure of what to say and not wanting to make a promise he couldn't keep. "I... I will Blue." He finally lied, but the happiness that shone in his brothers face made the lie worth it. "And when you see me again, you'll know that we have the prize of eternal happiness. Goodbye bro..."_

_"Why don't you stay with him here?" Galaxy asked, slightly puzzled by the little conversation between the two brothers, as the younger one happily went into the orphanage. "We have enough room for you to come too."_

_"Miss, my bro is very nice. Too nice for his own good sometimes." He said. "HE deserves to be happy, not ME. Please take care of him?"_

Before Galaxy could say anything, the boy ran off and dissapeared and the vision began to fade.

"What if he IS dead then..." Annie said, making the room go into a deep silence before Paidhayrth broke it.

"Waaaait. Do we have to like, get along with Rocklife? Cuz it seems like this time we have physical forms and we’re all together. I don't know if I can do it."

"I'm afraid you'll have o try to get alo-" Galaxy said before being cut off by Rocklife.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"You’re a nice person that’s what. I’m an abominable creation of evil, and you’re a pure soul who wants to help all the characters to have a happy ending." Paidhayrth answered.

Rocklife snickered. "Heh... heheheheheh... HAHAHAHAHAH. You think I'm a... heh... PURE SOUL? You've fallen for my trap!"

"BrO. Why are you helping them in “Ask and Dare the Sanses”??? If you’re really bad, you would have joined the dark side." Paidhayrth said, kinda breaking the forth wall.

"Maybe they're just acting like they're nice." Galaxy guessed.

"BRo. I am neither completely good nor completely evil. My motivations are my own." Rocklife winked as they said that, making Paidhayrth back away from them.

"That's exactly what I'm scared of..." Galaxy mumbled.

"Do you keep files for the kids here? Just wanna know if I can find out some stuff about them..." Annie asked.

"Um..." Galaxy tried to remember where she put the files. "I... I think they're in the main office, in the top drawer. Here's it's key." She handed Annie a small key. "Don't mess up anything, if you do so, tidy up your mess before you leave the office. And don't lose the key!"

Annie quickly took the key and went to find the office, leaving the others where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares!


	5. The files

"Now now kids I'll be good with you... I'll just be really cruel. As in. No cookies." Reyaano said, causing the kids to whine. "And Wake me up tomorrow morning for nothing and I'll kill you the next day."

"Point taken." Classic said.

"I have a tiny secret one that I think one of you might want to know. Choose one of you kids to go with to the basement so i can tell you guys the secret!" Reyaano said. The kids started whispering to each other, wanting to know the secret, yet all being to scared to go to the basement. Alas someone raised their hand, weakly jumping up and down to get Reyaano's attention, their brown wig slightly moving everytime she jumped and almost falling off. A little girl, about seven years old.

"What are you doing Mary?" Error hissed at the girl. "You might get hurt."

"_I'll be fine._" She signed as she followed Reyaano into the basement. "_If anything happens I'll just scream!_"

"Alright now buddy." Reyaano locked the basement's door when they both got in. "Do you know that the author is the one making everything? Every single move of yours?"

"_What do you mean?_" She signed, half heartedly. "_That can't be right!_"

"Your only reason to exit is to please us readers, askers and the author."

"_You're lying!_" She signed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "_You're lying! You're a liar! You... You... You're not lying... I'll tell everyone. I'll tell them what you said."_

"If you tell anyone about this they'll go insane. You'll have to live with the burden of knowing. Let it sink on you." Reyaano smirked evilly. "Your just a fanfiction not even the original! Why would you ever even want to live anymore?"

"Why I'm not going insane you might ask?" Reyaano looked down at the little girl in front of them. "Well I'm one of those readers. And author. I'm known for doing these kind of things! Have fun while your mind is opening up. You're all toys to us askers. Have fun now that you know dear" They patted Mary's head as they unlocked the basement's door and went outside with Mary quickly wiping her tears, putting up a fake smile and following after them.

Reyaano smiled as Mary left her alone to go back to her friends and made her way to Galaxy who was sitting on one of the benches in the yard. "What about a barbecue! I want pizza! And hamburgers!"

"Sure. A barbecue sounds nice." Galaxy smiled. "But who'll be coo-"

"I'll be cooking." Reyaano said.

At the very least that explained how Galaxy accepted her request for cooking, and now Reyaano was looking at the children, who were struggling to eat the food, the My-cooking-sucks-but-if-you-don't-eat-the-food-I'll-poison-you-haha look which caused the kids to eat it without complaining.

Meanwhile, Galaxy and RockLife were in the main office, looking through the files. "I’d like to see the files on Ink and Error please. Mary's too." RockLife said as Galaxy gave them three files. "Also I’d like to track down Stretch somehow... How many years has he been gone? Can I get a small DNA sample from Blue?"

"He's been gone for five years." Galaxy said. "And we have the DNA test results for everyone of the kids just in case. They're in the other drawer." She pointed at the one next to the one with the files. "Anything else?"

RockLife shook their head and Galaxy left as they sat behind the desk, flipping through the three files.

**Name: Ink**

**Nicknames: Inky, Kiki**

**Age: 11**

**Grade: Fourth (Had to repeat a year because of having slight problems that year)**

**Medical and/or Mental problems: Doesn't have any**

**Lost his parents in a car accident when he was six and no one in his family was willing to take care of him.  
Most families that adopted him, turned him back because they said his imagination was too overboard.**

**Name: Error**

**Nicknames: E, Ruru**

**Age: 12**

**Grade: Sixth**

**Medical and/or Mental problems: Has anger management problems**

**His parents left him on the streets when he was three.**  
Doesn't get adopted much because of his looks but the few times he did get adopted he got sent back because of his very short temper that caused him to have fights with almost anyone. Some of the kids think he purposefully does picks fights with others so that he'll be sent back.  
Is very very VERY overprotective of Mary sometimes, mostly due to her condition. 

**Name: Mary**

**Nicknames: M**

**Age: 7 **

**Grade: Second**

**Medical and/or Mental problems: Suffers from Stage III lung cancer (Had to be homeschooled in the orphanage for her first grade because of that)**

**Her mother was a whore who decided she couldn't take care of her child and left her at the orphanage when she was just a few months old. Isn't up for adoption unless the family that tries to adopt her can afford taking care of her with her cancer. There hasn't been any suitable cases yet. Isn't mute but prefers sign language over talking mostly because of the coughing fits she gets if she does and won't talk unless she has to. e.g. Phone calls or talking to people who don't know sign language. It's mostly expected for her to not be able to live past the age of fifteen because of her condition.**

As Galaxy got out to see how the barbecue party was going, she saw the kids fighting over a small device that Paidhayrth had given them. Then the device got to Blue and with a flash of light Blue and the device both vanished. "Where did the device bring him?" She asked.

"The other book." Paidhayrth said casually.

"Well, Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares for the next chapter!
> 
> Also, Little Blue isn't going to be in the next chapter of my other book, he'll be in the chapter after the chapter I'll post tomorrow. AKA the chapter after the next chapter in my other book.
> 
> Also I'll never ever get tired of somehow torturing Mary.
> 
> Never.


	6. Puppy!

Annie slowly made her way through the hallway, her footsteps echoing through the orphanage. She slowly made her way Mary's room and towards her bed. She summoned the little girl's soul and it came out, hovering over her sleeping body.

Unlike most souls, hers wasn't shining brightly. It was a dull orange, barely shining at all. There were tiny little cracks formed on it, some oozing a white substance. Annie quickly put the girl's soul back in her body and made her way to her room, not intending to wake Mary up.

The next day, all the kids were sitting around a large table, laughing and talking while they ate their breakfast. Reyaano got up from their seat at the smaller table that was for the caretakers and walked over to where Mary was sitting with Error next to him who was talking to Ink who was sitting next to Error.

"Mary, it wouldn't be any fun if you died. So. Take care." Reyaano whispered to her, which caused the girl to look at them with a very confused face. "Hey, It's not like I care for you or anything. But you're a kid and I messed you up. Maybe you'll have it fun as a fanfiction character! They have cool powers! And awesome personality traits." Mary smiled as she thought about what they said. Then they looked over to Error who was glaring at them. "Don't worry Error. Sneaked in. Saw the files. Know her condition. I'm gon' keep 'er safe."

"You better." Error mumbled as he huddled Mary closer, as if he wanted to protect her from everything.

"NOBODY THINK THAT I'M NICE." They shouted at the other kids who were staring at them. "But if mary wakes me up in the morning with no good excuse I'll forgive her. Now you others. I need someone else to hear the secret....."

The kids just went back to talking to each other, not really wanting to hear the secret. "Okay then." Reyaano went back to their seat, the other caretakers had already finished their breakfast and the only one left at the table was Paidhayrth.

"Hey Paidhayrth what about we assassinate that old lady that banged on the door like 4 in the morning. Sure I just slammed the door on her. But even if she has a excuse I just want a kill." Reyaano whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Are we gonna use guns, machetes, sickles, knife or a Catherine wheel that I might have put in the basement after I told Mary the secret, just so I could torture some neighbor later? Hehe. Now what will you choose?

"Well if it’s an easy kill we should do something fun, but not too bloody." Paidhayrth said. "I don't know. Just grab a rifle and rip up the house. Also we need to make sure Rocklife or any other caretakers can’t stop us. If we want to be EXTRA evil we could bring a kiddo along."

"I like the sound of that!" Reyaano got up and looked over to the kids. "Hey kids! Who wants to see something fun? Me and paidhayrth are gonna go and visit the nearest neighbor! You get cookies if you come along!"

Immediately, before the others could say anything, Dream shot up from his seat and ran over to the two caretakers. "I wanna come!"

"Great!" Reyaano said as they picked up their rifle without the kids noticing. "Let's go then!"

The walk to the old lady's house was a long one and Dream didn't cease to complain about it, but as soon as they got there, Dream ran to the door to knock and a very nice, old lady opened up. "Hi Ma'am!" Dream greeted, not noticing Reyaano and Paidhayrth bringing out their rifles. Before the lady could answer, two loud shots rang out and the corpse old woman fell on the ground.

"Wha- AH!" Dream jumped back, tears already forming in his eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Guess the visit's over." Reyaano said as they grabbed Dream's hand. "Time to go Dreamy~"

"You guys go." Paidhayrth said as they took the direction to the town. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. See ya!" Reyaano said as they dragged the crying Dream behind them.

As soon as they got to the orphanage, Dream quickly ran to his room, locking the door and crying, refusing to answer any of his brother's question.

"Cookies for EVERYONE! Not poisoned I promise!" RockLife said as they handed out cookies to the kids, giving extra ones to Mary. "So! How does everyone here get along?"

"They get along pretty well." Ink said from the crowd of the kids. "There ARE sometimes fights going down, but other than that, we get along pretty we- Uuuh. What are you doing?" He said, looking at the drone in Rocklife's hand.

"Just a little something to help find Blue's brother." They said, making the drone fly away. "He should be here in a few chapters."

Just then they saw Reyaano and made their way over to them. "Here, Reyaano." They handed Reyaano a headphone. Reyaano put them on. "Noise cancelling headphones! Nothing short of the apocalypse should wake you up before you do yourself."

"Can you speak louder?" Reyaano asked. "I can't hear you!"

RockLife got the headphones off of Reyaano and repeated what they said. "Oh." Reyaano said. "Thanks I guess?"

"I didn't know what to do. SO. I adopted a husky puppy!" Paidhayrth said as they came back, with a small husky on a leash. "His name is Galactic."

The kids quickly surrounded the husky to play with it. "Can I ask why exactly you adopted a husky?" Galaxy said as she made her way to Paidhayrth after she noticed Galactic. "I mean... He's adorable! Very. But why?"

"I want to train him so he'd attack people who eat pineapple on pizza!"

A smile made its way to Galaxy's face. "Great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	7. Burn

"Ink? Don’t you mean ‘we’ get along rather than ‘they’? You are a child here too, yes?" RockLife asked Ink.

"Well..." Ink quickly whispered the rest to RockLife. "No one knows this yet. But I'm getting adopted. Soon, it's going to be them who get along well. Not me." Then Ink froze, as if he had just noticed that if the adoption went well, he wouldn't be coming back to the orphanage. "S-sorry. I have to go." He quickly ran to his room, not looking back at RockLife.

"OK. So, since Galactic is still a puppy, you guys can play with him before we start training." Paidhayrth said, making the kids cheer as they started playing with the husky.

"Dream?" RockLife knocked on the door of Dream's room, making him slightly open the door, revealing Dream's tear-stained face. "Dreamy dear, Here’s some cinnamon butterscotch pie sweety..."

"Th-Thanks..." Dream mumbled, trying not to cry as he took a piece of the pie and quickly closed the door again.

"Haha that shootout was fun, we should do it again sometime." Paidhayrth said as they walked over to Reyaano. "Also I think it is vital that me and you, if you want to come, burn something. Like guns were fun, but I want to see a big ol’ fire burning in the night. Preferably someone’s house while they’re still in it. So what do you say Reyaano? Wanna come along? I kinda owe ya after you let me come along on the shootout..."

Before Reyaano could answer, RockLife chimed in. "Ya know you two aren’t very secretive. I know all about your ‘visit’ to that lady with Dream... And honestly I don’t really care, just don’t make a mess that I have to clean up!" RockLife frowned. "Any ways, You two always leave me out of the fun!"

"Well I didn’t know if you would want to come along." Paidhayrth shrugged. "BUT, anywho are willing are always welcome. Bring a flamethrower."

The two caretakers grabbed their flamethrowers, with gasoline and a box of matches just in case, and went on their fun journey, burning a couple of houses with the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares for the next chapter!
> 
> Also I just noticed this chapter was Super short...
> 
> Oh well!


	8. Return

"That was sooo fun." Paihayrth said. "But now I’m all out of energy, so ima pull back on the evil. Unless Rocklife or Reyaano invites me to do some stuff, I’m taking a break. If you need me, I’ll be holed up in my room attempting to speedrun Lisa the Joyful."

"Well good luck on that." Galaxy muttered.

"WAIT YOU HAD FUN WITHOUT ME!!! DARN! I really should've replied sooner!" Reyaano frowned. "Can't we just burn another house? No no no. You know what. Paidhayrth. Rocklife. Let's murder Annie! Or we murder Ink's new adoptive parents. I don't want the Inkling to leave just yet. I'm gonna cut of Inks arm tonight. And it's gonna be bloody."

"I’m all down for getting rid of the parents trying to adopt him, but don’t touch inky boi’s arm. He’s my favorite." Paidhayrth said.

"Mine too. But I like when the favorites suffer~" Reyaano said. "But for you okay~ I'll only break his arm. And I'll cut nightmares arm off!"

"INSUFFICIENT. NO LONG-TERM DAMAGE DONE TO THE OTP. I WILL STAND BY HIM WITH MY FLAMETHROWER IF YOU DARE. AND I PROMISE TO AIM FOR YOUR FACE." Rocklife shouted.

"I'm using the Catherine wheel on you tonight! HAHAHAHAHA!" Reyaano laughed.

"Bold of you to assume I’m perpetually bound by physical form." Rocklife deadpanned.

"Bold of you too assume the same! No flamethrower can kill this already flaming homo!"

"I'm warning you. I have a karate black belt and I'm pretty good at kung fu. If you try to kill me I will not hesitate to absolutely demolish you." Annie glared.

"HAHAHA! I've trained judo and kung fu too!" Reyaano yelled.

"NOPE." Annie ran away, noping all the way to her hiding spot.

"Oooh yasss. You know what Rocklife? Your neither good nor bad so I wonder if you want to do something extra." Reyaano smirked. "As in. I don't know tutoring some random person from the streets? We'll be using them as a mind slave. We'll have them wish they were never born. When they have no will for themselves anymore and obey our every wink. We'll release them and have them commit mass murder in the city. I'll set up a camera and we'll watch the gory death of many unknowing citizens. Don't worry. The government will clean up the mess. And we won't get caught cause the mindslave will be ordered to kill themselves after getting to a certain number of kills. Whatchu think?"

"That vaguely sound like Yandere Simulator." Galaxy said, grinning.

"AND I'M YANDERE CHAN! YEAH I'M PERFECT NOW AIN'T I!" Reyaano yelled on top of their lungs.

"AND I'M INFO CHAN!" Galaxy joined in. "AND MY ANNOYING SISTER IS MIDORI!"

"YESSS"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO KILL ME NOW!" Reyaano cried. "I took my lessons extra seriously today! And stretched. AHAHA!" They spotted Galaxy trying to back away from them and grabbed her arm, making her freeze. "I could use you as a punching bag too!"

"NO!" Galaxy struggled to run away as Reyaano dragged her to the basement.

"Don't worry kids!" Reyaano told the horrified kids who were watching the whole thing. "You'll see them! With a limp cut off but they are gonna be okay."

Reyaano then turned to Galaxy. "I love you galaxy! I COULD KISS YOU! wait nah not really." They made some incoherent noises. "HOW I LOVE THIS! I can really do whatever I want huh? Whatever I want. This is perfect!" 

"Good thing you said that here at Orphanage shenanigans or else Choe might have shipped you." Paidhayrth deadpanned.

"Wait." Galaxy said slyly. "If you love me and you want to kiss me then why are you going to hurt me?"

"Hahaha! I could still kiss chu. It's my way of showing love! When I like something I love when it gets hurt and killed. It's a curse for anything to be loved by me." Reyaano said as they locked the basement's door and walked over to Galaxy. "But if you want a kiss?" They kneeled down to Galaxy's height, seeing that she was sitting on the ground, and kissed her cheek. "Kissed chu~"

"I shipped Yan chan and Info chan anyway so that'll work..." Galaxy mumbled as Reyaano prepared to hit her.

-A few hours later-

A white light shone through the orphanage's yard, revealing Blue who was back from his adventure. Blue happily ran towards the orphanage, wanting to tell everyone the things he had seen, but then, as he started running, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him fall to the ground. He could hear muffle noises of someone running towards him and trying to help him, but then he lost consciousness.

"Ink... Are you... SAD to be leaving all your friends? Anyone in particular you’ll miss especially?" Rocklife asked Ink who was sitting on a chair beside Blue's bed, Blue lying on the bed. The doctor they called for him had said that his soul had cracked, making him lose consciousness. The doctor said that the little skeleton would wake up soon, but thee crack on his soul wouldn't get healed and that they'd have to be careful with him or the crack might grow and even make his soul break.

Ink nodded. "I'll probably miss them all." Ink mumbled. "Specially Dream... And Blue... And Error. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone about the adoption. Then Error will find out. And he really really hates goodbyes..."

Rocklife got up and walked over to Galaxy who had somehow escaped Reyaano, badly beaten up but still alive, and was now waiting outside the room. "Is he really getting adopted? By who?"

"Yeah..." Galaxy whispered. "He's getting adopted by very nice couple... They couldn't bear a child so they decided to adopt one..."

"That drone should’ve dragged Stretch back here by now...hmm..." Rocklife sat outside in the orphanage's yard.

"It's weird that it hasn't cause." Reyaano said as they ran and sat next to Rocklife. "Yeah I'll admit it. You're a pretty good one, you're inventions can't be stopped. So how come it hasn't? Was it rigged?"

"I don't know..." Rocklife mumbled.

"Welp." Reyaano got up and went inside the orphanage. "Gotta do something!" A few minutes later, a scream came from Nightmare's room followed by Reyaano running past Rocklife at full speed and disappearing.

Then Rocklife spotted it, their drone. It was dragging a skeleton with an orange hoodie back. The drone had most definitely gone to quite the trouble to get the skeleton since it had a lot of marks around it, indicating that the skeleton had tried to fight back. They walked towards the drone, facing the bored-looking skeleton. "Well well well. Look who's here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	9. Scolding

_Ink looked around his room as he sat up in his bed, feeling like something was wrong. He slowly got off his bed, wanting to look around his room to make sure. Then he saw someone raising their knife from the corner of his eye and before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his arm._

Ink jolted up from the nightmare, quickly scanning his room for any threats. "Inky?" He quickly turned around, facing Error who was peeking in through the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ink answered, his body betraying him by shaking his head.

Error walked into the room, sitting next to Ink on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I-i had a nightmare"

"Oh..." Error pondered for a few seconds. "You can sleep now. I'll stay right here. No one would hurt you."

Ink lied down again, Error holding his hand to show that he's still there as he started to fall asleep.

-next day-

"HEY BLUE YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT WAKE UP! BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK YOUR DAMN SOUL!!!" Reyaano yelled. "Your darn brother is back and STURDIER THAN EVER! Want to see him? Or do you want to be dead? I HAVE WAITED SO LONG UNTIL HE CAME SO I COULD HAVE HIM DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THREATENING TO HURT YOU BUT BEFORE THAT YOU HAVE TO BE OPTIMISTIC ABOUT THE FUTURE SO I CAN CRUSH YOUR HOPE ALONG WITH YOUR FUCKING BONES!"

"Really? He's here?" Blue quickly sat up, making his soul hurt because of the sudden act and make him yelp in pain. "Y-you're not joking are you?" Blue asked, receiving a 'no I'm serious' look from Reyaano.

"Blue?" Rocklife nudged Blue who was now sitting up in his bed. "Here is a magic bandaid for your soul that will prevent further damage, though it won’t fix what’s already done. I’ll administer it now! Also, you might want to duck."

"Wait wha-" He quickly ducked as a portal opened and the footage he forgot to bring with himself got thrown out of it. He slowly rose up and took the bandaid, slowly wrapping it around his soul. "Thank you for the bandaid though."

"Now for YOU, Stretch. Where the HELL have you been? What do you have to say for yourself?" Rocklife scolded Stretch who was standing outside, in the corner of the yard.

"Somewhere." Stretch said, smoking. "And I don't have to answer you. You're not my mom."

"Hey Stretch~ I have permission to show my love towards you and I'll show it. It'll hurt badly." Reyaano said. "And after that I will probably hate your cheesy exit out of Blue's life."

"What the heck is wrong with y-"

"BLUE HAS MISSED YOU, YOU RETARD! WE SENT A FUCKING-DRONE-AFTER-YOUR-ORANGE-FUCKING-ECTO-ASS!" Reyaano shouted, cutting Stretch off, making him freeze in shock.

"Uuuh. Maybe you should calm down a bit?" Galaxy tried to intervene. 

"Hey waifu .....Your a pretty -gal- and I could use my -axy- on you. Didn't I say you'd lose a limb?"

"I regrew it."

"Okay." Reyaano shrugged "But first this fucker better come up with a excuse for his orange hoodie smoke disappearance."

"No one told me I needed an excuse." Stretch tried to joke.

"Blue don't you just hate these kind of guys?" Reyaano asked, loud enough for Blue to hear from his room, but receiving no answer. "'Blue deserves a good life. Not me.' Like what the fuck is that poopy shit excuse! I'm gonna scold this child! After some hugs...." Reyaano hugged Stretch, making him get the most confused expression ever.

"Hey Annie, Mary and Paidhayrth want to scold him with me!" Reyaano asked.

"_I'm in._" Mary signed.

"I agree to scolding him with y’all. I say we bring out the baseball bat." Paidhayrth suggested.

"And I'll bring the SPIKED baseball bat!" Reyaano said, causing Stretch to run into the orphanage to his brother's room in an attempt to run away from them.

"Brother!" Blue slowly got up from his bed, slightly trembling as he walked over to Stretch and hugged him. "I missed you..."

Stretch didn't know what to say. So he just stood there, stroking the top of his little brother's skull.

"Who’s the couple, Galaxy? I want all the information you have on them." Rocklife said, walking up to Galaxy. "And since the drone is back, I’m sending it out again to gather more intel on them."

"Susan and Reggie Kent." Galaxy said, tossing the adoption papers at Rocklife. "Here's the information."

**Name of child: Ink**

**Child's age:11**

**Name of adoptive parents: Susan and Reggie Kent**

**Parents' age: 35 and 38 respectively**

**City: Duncaster**

**Reason for adopting: Can't bear a child**

**(Dunno what else to add)**

"Okay thanks." RockLife said as they sent their drone off again.

"Why isn't Ink coming with us for buying school supplies again?" Error asked as he and the other kids, except for Ink got into the large van.

"Ink has done his shopping beforehand." Galaxy said, knowing fully well that Ink didn't want the others to know.

Error nodded, yet not quite believing what she said.

"Okay. Ink you're leaving...." Reyaano said as he sat across Ink on the bench. "You're my favourite boy! Stay please! I promise to stop all evil if you do!!!!"

"But they adopted m-" 

"Please little Inky baby! Your a child and your about to lose all your friends and the place you grew up in! And.your.crush..." The last part caused Ink to throw a couple of his pencils at Reyaano.

"My crush who?" He said, trying to hide the truth.

"And you don't let them have a proper goodbye? They will just wake up and your gone. All unexpected. With no time to prepare for the heartbreak. Your evil Ink. Much like the devil himself. Your a soulless bastard. Your just gonna keep it a secret?! Error hates goodbyes! Sure! But you gone without a goodbye would probably be worse for him."

"What's your point?" Ink groaned.

"Be a good friend and tell them or I'll end them before their misery ever happens." Reyaano got up and walked away, leaving Ink alone.

"...I'll think about it..."

"Eh, I’m flattered by your mindslave offer, but it doesn’t particularly interest me." Rocklife said as they considered Reyaano's offer. "Typically, the suffering of the innocent doesn’t entice me. The suffering of the DAMNED, however..."

"Hmm okay I've already prepared the mindslave and set up the cameras...." Reyaano hummed. "I'll watch the death of all those people alone. With my waifu of course!" They turned to Galaxy, who had gotten back from the shopping with the kids about an hour ago. "If you say no to watching the film... I don't take no as a answer from you."

"I wasn't going to say no." Galaxy muttered as Reyaano dragged her off to their room. 

"Hey paidhayrth you wana come? Just walk into the room if ya wanna!"

"Of course I’ll be there! That sounds like the best movie ever. I’ll bring the popcorn." Paidhayrth said as he picked up the popcorn bowl, following the other two.

"So... You're going?" Error mumbled as Ink finally finished explaining.

"Yeah...." Ink said.

"How long did you know that you were going to get adopted?" Error asked, his voice trembling as the others seemed to be at loss at words.

"T-two weeks..."

Error forced himself to smile. "I'm happy for you! You really deserve to be adopted!"

Ink smiled too. "Thanks..." But deep inside he knew, Error wasn't really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your ask and dares for the next chapter!
> 
> Also the town the orphanage is near to is called Cherrytown. Duncaster is supposed to be a few hours away from Cherrytown when traveling by car.


	10. New Teacher

"STRETCH. Dare you try to escape blueberries and I's love and WRATH You will die!" Reyaano said as they saw Blue clinging onto Stretch like he was going to disappear any moment.

"Blue?" Rocklife called Blue over to themself. "Can you please go help Dust with doing the clean up?" Blue quickly nodded and went into the kitchen to help Dust.

"HEY! Reyaano! No torture to the smokestack yet until he tells us why he did what he did! I wanna hear HIM say it." Rocklife said, they knew that Blue would hear them from the kitchen, but Stretch didn't need to know that. "Deal? You can do whatever you want with him afterwards, and if he’s being a dick I’ll probably join you."

"When he has told us the explanation which I'm sure he doesn't have and will try to come up with. I'll kill him." Reyaano grinned.

"I..." Stretch sighed. "I had to leave him here. I couldn't just have him around me all the time while I was working or doing my stuff. And I couldn't take care of him all the time if I had to work. So I left him here. And promised to come back for him."

"Despite what you said, you really weren't planning on coming back for him, were you? WELL, STRETCH?" Rocklife said skeptically.

"No." Stretch admitted. "I wasn't planning on coming for him. Not until I absolutely had to."

"W-What?" Blue said as he came out of the kitchen, having have heard everything. "You... You didn't want to come for me?"

"Blue, Listen I-" Stretch tried to reason with him, but Blue cut him off.

"I was waiting for you ALL THIS TIME and you WEREN'T going to come back?" Blue said, his voice dripping with Hate. "And NOW after ALL THIS TIME they had to drag you her with a drone... Heh..." Blue started laughing. "HAH! HAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S JUST HILARIOUS!" Blue's laughter slowly started to turn into tiny sobs. "I... I HATE YOU!" Blue said as he pushed Stretch who had tried to get near him away and ran off, crying.

Stretch just needed to take one look at the two caretakers to notice that if he didn't run, he'd be dust. So he just booked it and ran for his life, hiding in the most hidden place in th orphanage.

"Good job Ink! You told them. You told Error." Reyaano said. "You have to admit he's your crush! DON'T YOU DARE THROW ANY PENS AT ME!"

"Okay!" Ink threw paintbrush at them.

"Anyways." Reyaano grins. "How about I kill those adoptive parents? Like! What if they are pedos and use you for.... weird.... stuff.... WHAT IF THEY USE YOU LIKE A SLAVE! AND YOU HAVE TO DO ALL THE HOUSEWORK AND COOK AND CLEAN AND DON'T GET FOOD YOURSELF!!"

"You are absolutely crazy for thinking they would do something like that." Ink rolled his eyes.

"Ink please. Either you stay or I'll have to do this now." Reyaano held up a knife. "I was gonna cut your arm off but how bout a stab?"

"No." Ink hissed.

"Ok. Now I'll stab your parents."

"Stop it!" Ink threw a bottle of paint at Reyaano.

"WHAT IF THEY ARE GONNA ABUSE YOU BECAUSE THEY ARE SADISTIC BASTARDS! Ok that sounds rich coming from me but you get what I mean."

"They are not." Ink said as he tries to focus on his drawing.

"Ink. Don’t worry about Reyaano. You OFFICIALLY have my protection. Your parents will be safe too, since losing one of them would lead to serious psychological damage." Rocklife sighed.

"Uuuh... Thanks I guess?"

"BACK OFF REY. FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TORTURE. INK AND ERROR ARE MINE!" Rocklife shouted at Reyaano.

Rocklife stared at the address that their drone had brought to them about where Ink's new parents lived.

2, Dove Moor street, Duncaster.

"Ink would have to change his school too..." Rocklife thought as they reread the address multiple times, just to see if they had missed anything.

"Hey.... what about I can be a caretaker... AND TEACHER AT THE SCHOOL! All my students have to call me captain Reyaano. Or anything they want really I love nicknames. Or I'll be the principal. And my school is developing magic in others. If I was principal I'd have my students be able to use their magic freely. Even fights. Cause I'm flipping the bench and I've earned enough to cover any damn sueing by parents or the injuries done to the school walls. I can buy a whole new school too."

Galaxy thought for a few seconds before answering. "Congratulations. You're the PE teacher now."

"That is one of the best teachers to torture kids with." Paidhayrth said.

"YAY!" Reyaano cheered. "I am so gonna torture all of them by having them do things that are impossible without getting hurt or passing out. Like. ALL THE KIDS WILL BE LEFT IN THE AMAZON FOREST FOR A LESSON! There they'd need instinct to survive!!! Ask how? I can fly thanks to my chaotic Aura... in fact my aura is so chaotic that it has a psychic form. It's a black substance that i can manipulate. I just sit the the goo and it runs for miles without stopping. Or I make it take the shape of two dark gray wings."

"Maybe you should wait until the school starts." Galaxy muttered. "The next chapter is going to be the start of the new school year, so you might want to wait until then..."

"Okay Galactic." Paidhayrth stopped in front of the pizza place who sold pineapple pizza. "What do we do to people who don't eat pineapple pizza?" Galactic licked Paidhayrth's hand as a response. "Good. What do we do to people who DO eat pineapple pizza?" Galactic growled and barked, attacking the air as a response. "Good boy." Paidhayrth petted the husky as they entered the pizza place.

"I'm so joining! PIZZA BOIS!!!" Reyaano shouted as he ran inside after the two.

Everyone seemed to be eating pineapple pizza that day so...

It was an absolute massacre.

"I wonder how Dreamboat is holding up sense that visit~" Reyaano thought to herself.

"Heya Dreamy!" Reyaano said who was alone in his room to tense. "What about we go and visit another house? A grandma with her grandkids over. When the kids see their gammas corpse in the living room.. HAHAHA! I can't wait to see their faces."

"N-no..." Dream stuttered.

"No? Why? Do you want me to visit your brother tonight? You know I've already broken his arm. But you're not gonna tell anyone about that. Are you Dreamy? You know i might as well break his whole arm off. Or cut it off. Or just shoot him right off the bat." Reyaano said, teleporting Dream to the basement.

"No!" Dream cried. "Nonononono... Please don't hurt him anymore!"

"No? Again. Dream, Dream, Dream. Everytime that word slips out of your mouth it gets worse. Don't you see. Now Dream. I won't pay your brother any visit. But only if you do exactly as I say... We're gonna start of slow. How about you shoot someone?"

"No..." Dream said. "I don't like shooting people..."

"....Really? You never learn." Reyaano quickly brought out a knife, stabbing Dream's knee. "Try to run and I'll bust your kneecaps open." Reyaano kneeled down, wiping the tears that had fallen from Dream's eye sockets. "Now now Dreamy. It hurts but bear with me. Otherwise your brother might die."

"Okay..." Dream nodded weakly as he tries to hold back tears, left alone in the dark basement with Reyaano.

"Are you sure you want to come to school this year?" Error asked Mary as she quickly ran around, putting her stuff in her backpack.

"Yeah." Mary said, too excited and busy to use sign language.

"What if something happens to you when you're at school?" Error sat on Mary's bed.

"I'll be fine." Mary said, searching her drawer for her eraser.

"What if you have a coughing fit?" Error asked, starting to get more and more nervous with his glitches getting more. "What if you forget to take your pills and you'll get worse? WhAt If YoU d-"

"I'll be just fine Error." Mary cut him off as she sat next to him.

"Promise me."

"I promise you I'll be fine." Mary said, packing up the last of her stuff and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your ask and dares in the comments!


	11. First day

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! This is gonna hurt!" Reyaano thought as they walked over to Ink's bed and riased their knife high. A few second later, Ink's scream and Reyaano's yells rang out through the orphanage. "WAKE UP! GOOD MORNING! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL YOU BITCHES AND BASTARDS AND ALL YOU RETARDS!"

After a few minutes of them yelling and Ink crying, everyone finally got up and quickly started to get ready as Galaxy helped Error bandage Ink's hand.

"Hey Paidhayrth!" Reyaano said as they were on the way to school. "Maybe you should become a teacher like me! The biology teacher maybe. You can make the kids cut up humans and scar them for life."

"Sure. I'll do that if I can have the kids do anything in class." Paidhayrth said, recieving the permissionfor that soon enough. "Okay then. That'll come in handy."

"I’m sorry Dream. You don’t deserve this." Rocklife told Dream. "And I’m sorry I can’t really help as all my energy goes towards keeping precious few others away from Reyaano’s wrath."

"It's okay..." Dream said in a monotone voice. "It's just fine. Great. Sweet."

Rocklife quickly went towards Error who was behind the others with Mary, talking to her about something.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you won't forget to take them at school?"

"...Yeah?" Mary said hesitantly.

Error was just about ready to ask more questions when Rocklife suddenly cut him off. "Error! Mary will be fine, I assure you. How are YOU holding up though? You...you like Ink, don’t you? As in, LIKE like him. Hmm?"

"No, I don't" Error said, a light yellow blush dusting his cheekbones.

"Yes, he does." Mary said before coughing a little, causing Error to almost freak out as they finally reached the school.

Cherrytown's school was not a normal one. All the grades, from preschool to twelfth grade were in one building, making the older kids and the younger ones be able to help each other out if needed. Then there was the PE lessons. The PE lessons were held almost everyday before school and since the classes weren't that many, given that the town itself wasn't crowded much, all the grades had it at the same time with the whole school, hence why no one wanted to be the PE teacher and Reyaano was the only one who applied for the position. "Hey kids!" Reyaano greeted the group of kids which half of them were the orphanage kids. "I bet you weren't expecting your evil caretaker huh? I'm gonna drop you off at the Amazon forest for the lesson! Live life and you all may **D I E** !"

"I... I'm nervous." One of the know-it-all kids asled. "P-pretty sure Amazon forset isn't safe for us to go.."

"Hmmm... Are you that worried?" Reyaano smiled. "Then you'll be playing hunger games in the forest and all will absolutely die!"

"B-but I don't want to kill anyone!" One of the preschoolers cried.

"What. Was. That, little one?" Reyaano turned to the child sharply, almost making her cry. "Back to my old plan then! May all of you die in the Amazon forest!" They teleported everyone but Mary and Dream. "Except for Mary. She'll sit on a bench with me and watch everything go down!" Reyaano brought out a tablet from their bag to watch the whole thing as Mary sat next to them on the bench, munching on a cupcake.

In the middle of the show, Reyaano decided to call Ink. "Hey Ink." Reyaano said, trying not to laugh. "Do you- pfft do you need a hand for packing your stuff?" 

"Oh how much I absolutely hate you." Ink deadpanned before hanging up.

"Hey Dream!" Reyaano rolled their eyes and turned their attention to Dream who was standing away from the bench despite his bandaged knee. "Why can't a nose be twelve inches long?" Dream shrugged cautiously. "Because then it would be leg! And yours ain't working!" They said, snorting and breaking into laughter while Dream just glared down to the ground.

"Dream? Do you think I should start a fire? They'll die faster that way!" Reyaano asked in amusement.

"What? N-" 

"I didn't hear you so I'll just assume it was a yes." Soon the screams of the burning children and the sizzling fire was all that was being heard from the tablet. It even caused Mary, who was watching the whole thing as if it was a Disney movie, to jump away and curl up on the far end of the bench, not wanting to see anymore.

"Hey Mary? Any bully shit poops bothering you that I can kill?" Reyaano asked.

"I've just been here for own hour all by muself watching the others try to survive." Mary said matter-of-factly. "I didn't even have time to talk to anyone here." Mary went deep in thought for a few seconds. "There was this lady called Linda who kept giving me weird looks but..." Mary brought out a small book and started writing in it. "Fuck her. She's not worth it. Plus her daughter, I think she was called Choe, was pretty nice too..."

After the PE time had ended, the children who were still alive were teleported back, most of them being rushed to hospital. "I see not all of you are dead yet..." Reyaano said, causing the remaining children to stare at each other in horror.

"I wonder why I'm not in jail yet." Reyaano thought. "Eh. The police will never catch me alive."

"Rey?" Rocklife said after them and the kids came back from school. "You have any idea where Stretch went? I’d send the drone after him, but letting him hide in fear building suspense is more entertaining. For now. I’m thinking we should get him and Blue together in a room and force him to FACE WHAT HE’S DONE HEAD-ON. Let him grovel for forgiveness while desperately trying to scrounge up any justification. What do you think?"

"Yes. And he's probably hiding somewhere in the bathrooms" Reyaano said. "And if he still refuses, He'll be killed by the all mighty spikey baseball bat!"

After they finally found Stretch, they dragged him to Blue's room, trying to convince him to talk to Blue. "You don't understand." Stretch tried to reason with the two. "He's not all as normal and innocent as he seems. He can be a demon when he wants to. Please don't have me alone with him right now!" But soon enough, Stretch found himself in Blue's room. He tried to ignore it. Blue's cold expression. The silver glint under his pillow. The box he kept pushing under the bed with his leg. "Blue, I'm so so sorry that I-"

"Get out."

"What?" Stretch looked confused. "But-"

"I said. Get. Out." Blue said coldly as he glared at Stretch. "I don't care what you have to say. Go."

"Blue, you have to understand. It was for the best!" Stretch said, almost pleading. "I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Even if it was for the best." 

"You left me because I was a freak. Because you couldn't understand me." Blue said. "I was happier when you hadn't come yet."

Stretch kept on pleading for hours. He pleaded and Blue didn't forgive him. He just kept his cold glare and monotone voices, sitting on his bed stiffly.

Then after hours, Blue finally had had enough.

He quickly reached out for his knife under the pillow, threatening Stretch to kill him. That was when Stretch gave up, not wanting to die, he left the room, leaving Blue alone in it.

"So Ink is going away and leaving his everything? His school? His friends? His support system? Do the parents even KNOW THAT? Of course not." Rocklife argued as they saw Galaxy pacing around the room. "They just ddecided o adopt him without even KNOWING him and bothering to actually LEARN from him. That's miiiiighty fishy."

"It's probably nothing." Galaxy said, but her face showed her nervousness clearly. "I-it's going to be great. J-just fine. No problems."

"Ink, How are your parents?" Reyaano asked as they watched Ink wander around the room, packing the last of his stuff.

"I... don't know..." Ink said. "I haven't met them yet..."

"Ink! You never even met these people and they’re taking you away from everything and everyone you know and love without even asking how you felt about that! How does all that make you feel?" Rocklife asked.

"I'm... confused." Ink admitted. "One one hand, I'm happy that I'm finally getting adopted." Ink forced a smile. "On the other hand though, I'm going to leave everything and... it just feels so weird... Like I want to stay but at the same time I don't want to..."

"Mmm. I have to admit I'll miss you. And you're changing your school too..." Reyaano grinned as a thought came to their mind. "Are you going to confess to Error? Eh? Ehhhh?"

"I'm warning you." Ink shot them a glare. "I have a lot of things that I can throw at you right now."

"Oh c'mon..." Reyaano saw Mary who was standing next to the wall. "Mary, Wanna help me get Ink to confess to Error?"

Mary's stretched grin was all Ink needed to know that there was no going back.

-An hour later-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" The walking rainbow shoved his face into a pillow. "OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD DO YOU HAD TO PUSH US TO KISS?"

"Yes." Mary said calmly, causing Ink to start hitting her with a pillow.

"Hey kids!" Paidhayrth's voice coming from the doorway stopped Ink's assault. "To celebrate our victory, in which we somehow didn't get arrested in, we're having a pizza party. Don't order pineapple pizza though. Can't garauntee you'll come out alive from it."

During the pizza party, which everyone survived, Mary made an excuse to sit next to Dream, making Ink have to sit next to Error.

Ink had a feeling he woud never forgive Mary for that.

And though it was too late to turn back from the adoption, Ink suddenly didn't want to leave anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares for the next chapter!


	12. R

The little ravenette looked away from her circle of friends, trying to get her mind off of their game. From the corner of her eye, she spotted something moving. A drone. "Girls..." She put down her barbie doll as the other girls looked up at her. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." She quickly got up and ran towards the back of the school, where the bathroom was and where the drone was going. Almost immediately, she spotted Mary, who was easier to spot seeing that she was wearing an electric blue wig instead of her normal brown one, the drone was nowhere to be seen. "Hi!" She said, waving, Mary waved back. "I'm Choe. You?" Mary wrote her name on a piece of paper, showing it to Choe. "Mary? That's a nice name!" Choe said, making the sick girl smile as Choe sat down next to her and they started talking.

"Oh hi tiny Choe! Wanna die? I can kill you~" Reyaano said after they found Choe alone after recess.

"Rey, if you kill chloe then Mary will be sad. Don’t you want her to have a friend?" Rocklife said as they let Choe go to her class.

"Reyaano, I think something needs to be done about Ink's new 'parents'..." Rocklife growled.

"Ink you don't want to leave! I will kill your parents for you!!!!!!" Reyaano said as Ink finished packing his stuff.Ink shook his head.

"Like Ink, just let Reyaano kill your parents if you don’t want to leave, seriously it’s that easy." Paidhayrth said, making Ink shake his head again.

"YEAH ASK ME INK! I WILL ONLY BRUTALLY MURDER THEM! It will so not be in the worst way possible for tryin' to take you or something. Absolutely not!" Reyaano grinned.

"FINE." Ink shouted at last. "JUST STOP IT."

"Ink, I will now heal your hand! Everything should be working fine." Rocklife said. Ink slowly undid the bandage on his arm, revealing the horrible wound and let Rocklife heal it for him.

"Dream, I’ll heal you too." Rocklife suddenly said as Dream passed by the room. They walked over to Dream and healed his leg.

"Hey Dream..." Dream looked up at Reyaano with fearful eyes as Reyaano started whispering to him. "What about we kill someone. With Blue. We're gonna kill Linda. A pady thats been giving mary looks. See right now. Right now I'm feeling a little less mean. And that's why your gonna do it with friends! And kill someone mean instead of innocent."

"Blue wouldn't like that..." Dream muttered, not wanting to kill anyone.

"Don't worry... Blue has killed before and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't say no to this one." 

"N-NO. BLUE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Dream cried.

"Hey cannibal! Yeah you Blueberry. Want to help Dream and I kill Linda?" Reyaano said as they poked their head through the door. "I know you want to. And I know that you keep a knife under your pillow. I do so too most of the times." At first, Blue looked confused, but after a few seconds a grin stretched out on his face as he put the box he had under the bed in his closet, locked it's door and, too Dream's terror, put his knife in his pocket and went to Reyaano.

"Kill her mom if she turns out to be a bitch." Rocklife said as they watched the trio. "But only if she turns out to be a bitch."

"Change of plans." Reyaano said as Rocklife tagged along with them. "We'll kill Ink's new parents."

"I'll kill the one that starts with a R like me." Reyaano said as they walked up to Ink's parents. "There can only be one person in this story that STARTS W I T H A R R R R R R R R R" They started to chase after the man, whose name started with R, killing him at last. Blue took care of the lady while Dream watched horrified from inside of the bushes. 

After countless attempts to kill Rocklife because their name started with R and trying to change their name to Ocklife and failing, which I'm too lazy to add if you're wondering, the group gor back to the orphanage.

"Oh Reaps exists?" Reyaano said after Galaxy brought up Reaper. "Gotta kill 'im too!"

"Hmm... Does my healing power work on Mary?" Rocklife muttered as they stood behind Mary's door.

"I actually wouldn't try that." Galaxy said.

"Why not?"

"As far as I know, there are two reasons, one of them being that healing magic doesn't work for sicknesses." Galaxy said. "The other is just a theory. Healing magic heals wounds by multiplying the cells faster, therefore making the wounds get covered faster. In theory, using healing magic when there are cancer cells, will make the cells multiply faster, making the condition worse."

Stretch woke up, tied up to a chair in the basement, Reyaano and Rocklife standing in front of him. "Now I want you to tell me THE WHOLE STORY. Leave out no details." Rocklife said.

"And what if I don't?" Stretch hissed.

"I'm holding up a baseball bat... A sspikey baseball bat. Hey honey ass! If you don't tell her the whole thing I'll crush you with this spikey baseball bat!" Reyaano said from the corner of the basement.

"It was a experiment. They experimented on kids to turn them into ruthless killing machines. Me and Blue were two of those kids." Stretch sighed. "Blue was a few months old and I was five when they started experimenting on us, he was too young to remember anything. Then thepeople who did the experiments got arrested. Me and the other kids there thought we were going to be free but... the people who arrested them found put about the experiments and started to kill us, saying that we were too dangerous. So I took Blue and ran at the first chance I had for us to stay alive." Stretch shifted uncomfortably. "I learnt to control myself from killing back when they were experimenting on us. Blue doesn't really look like he can be of any danger, but sometimes... He can be merciless."

"Hey Error." Reyaano walked inside Error's room, making the skeleton look up from his video game. "I'm gonna tell you something else Ink's hidden from you. And you should know that I am not one to lie." Error looked at them, unsure if he wanted to know what the secret was. "Ink like likes you. Like REALLY loves you. He has done that for so long ya know? You're an idiot for not realizing. You know that right. How you never notice how Ink blushes around you. Or how happy he seems around you? And now it's too late. He's gonna leave. But the tiny amount of time you have left is enough right? You've already kissed him. All you have to do is say that you love him." Error blushed, nodding uncertainly. "Good luck now Inks probably gonna crash head first into the door trying to get intp the room before I tell you when I've already done that. Pffft."

"Heyaaa Inkyy boiii!!!" Reyaano shouted. "Guess what? Imma tell Error all about your feels for 'im! Better run into his room right now if you want to stop me!" Almost immediately, there was a loud bang on the door, followed by Ink's shouting as he tried to get in, as Ink was trying, Reyaano quickly teleported themself and Mary to the corner in the room, where they wouldn't be seen. "Hey mary.. told Error about Inks crush. Don't say a word and watch the magic happen." Reyaano said, causing Mary to cover her mouth as she tried not let out a squeal. By the time Ink finally managed to get inside, Mary had calmed down and was filming with her phone.

"Is it true?" Error whispered. "That you like me?"

"M-Mmmmmaybe." Ink said, blushing.

"Well that's kinda nice..." Error smiled as he got up, walking towards Ink. "'Cause I do..." Error quickly grabbed Ink's hand and kissed him, Ink getting flustered and turning into a rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	13. Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny chapter. A baby chapter.

"Aw Stretch.... Poor poor you." Reyaano slowly walked over to the chair Stretch was tied to. "You've just met me. Met someone just as bad as those scientists." Stretch's eyes went wide in horror. "You know. I'm gonna be a scientist when I grow up. And my first experiment can be on you! What an honour huh?" They laughed as they hit Stretch in the arm with their spikey baseball bat. "You left Blue only because of fear? Your soul must be the soul of cowardice! things like you should die!" They kneeled down next to Strtech and started dragging him to their part of the basement. "Get ready for a painful visit. You will never see the light of day again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	14. Catherine Wheel

"No talking to the kids from the orphanage, Sci. Got it?" The man in the lab coat told his son as they entered the orphanage's grounds.

"Yes father." Sci nodded, rather scared of his dad. "C-can I ask... Why I can't talk to the children?"

"Why that's a good question my dear." The scientist grinned, causing Sci to shiver in fear. "They're all filthy little brats. That's all you need to know about the reason." They came to a halt after reaching Galaxy's office. "Now. I have some business to attend to. You go and tell Ms. Galaxy about arrival. And find something to do aside froom playing with the children here. And don't even think about touching that filthy husky who barked at us when we got in." He left to the basement, causing Sci to breath out a sigh of relief at finally being alone. He didn't want to disobey his father, just thinking about what he would do made him want tp cry. With a deap breath, she knocked on the office's door.

Reyaano smiled and stringed Strtech to the Catherine wheel.I've wanted to use this for a while. Don't worry, it was supposed to mutuate your body by peircing multiple spikes into you while it was spinning but... I want you to live through all the pain and be tortured until you break and then, and only then I will kill you." Stretch started to struggle, trying to escape from the wheel. "And two special people will help with that part." Reyaano beckoned two people who were standing in the corner of the room over to them. Stretch froze as he saw who they were. The two were Blue and the scientist, who was from the lab where the two brothers got abused in.

Paidhayrth quickly brought out their phone, looking up the Catherine wheel.

"Oh you wanna be on the wheel too?" Reyaano told Paidhayrth. "Oki Doki~ Don't worry! It'll just hurt for hours on end until you die.!"

"NAH BRUH! I'M JUST LOOKING IT UP ON GOOGLE." Paidhayrth shouted.

"Ahahaha! Isn't it a beauty? With all the spikes at the bottom?" Reyaano grinned.

"Holy fucking shit. I'm scared." Paidhayrth muttered.

"I L O V E F E A R" Reyaano's grin stretched as they walked towards Paidhayrth, intending to put them in the Catherine wheel instead.

"NOPE." Paidhayrth poofed into voice form to avoid getting into the Catherine wheel.

"Oh. Welp. Gosh. Do try to leave him alive, Rey, will you? I’m not sure his potential is used up just yet." Rocklife said as they watched the little group of torturers.

"Ahaha! Too late! I've already started!" Said Reyaano. Rocklife quickly left the basement, not wanting to hear Stretch's agonizing screams.

"Ink! How’d it make you feel if I told you you were staying here after all?" Rocklife asked the little artist.

"Really?" Ink said excitedly, his eyes gleaming with joy. "That's great!"

Ink quickly ran to the main room, where the other kids were, to tell them the news, only to be greeted by the kids all sitting around the television in the room, laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" As Ink finally made his way to the TV, seeing the footage playing on it, making blush and laugh nervously.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mary said in between her laughs. "Am I going to be an aunt anytime soon?"

"ShUt Up MaRy." Error said, causing Mary to, rather wisely, shut up.

"Is Choe here? Can she visit?" Rocklife asked.

"It would've been nice if she could." Mary sighed. "But her mother won't let her near us , so we can just hang out when we're at school and her mom's not around."

"Blue boy! How are you holding up?" Rocklife asked as Reyaano, Blue and the scientist finally came out of the basement. "Just out of curiosity, what do you remember from your early childhood?"

"Nothing much." Blue shrugged. "It's all blurry... I can remember some people sticking needles and sharp things into my soul. I remember someone kept saying that we were failures. But that's about it." Blue quickly walked away, not wanting to answer any more questions about the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	15. The doctor

"Give me a sacrifice waifus!!! Babies I need a sacrifice. If I don't get to actually kill someone soon I'll go insane and kill you all. Right here right now." Reyaano said. "Why? I have tortured sure. But no death has occurred for too long. Give me a soul. Before I go insane." Reyaano's voice became glitched and disoriented. "GiVe ME A SOUL. BEFORE I GO INSANE. G I V E M E A D A M N S O U L. B Ə F Œ Ę Ř Ē Ï Ğ Ø Ï Ņ § Æ Ñ Ə."

"Well I kinda CAN’T BECAUSE I’M A VOICE BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME." Paidhayrth's voice boomed through the room they were in.

"Į -Ï ' M ĶÏ Ļ Ł Ű ĞH Œ § Ť Ś Ø Ű Ł. Î §Î Ľ Đ Ə Ñ § Ê V Ø Í Ć Ə."

After about 5 minutes of complete quiet, Paidhayrth finally concluded. "I assume you just said you were going to kill me even though I'm a voice so you can have a soul. Please no."

"C'mon. Why would I kill one of my waifus~? Besides, I've already killed the doctor." Reyaano said., their voice going back to normal. "Actually. I did want to kill you! And I might just do that!"

"I'm still a voice." Paidhayrth reminded.

"You can't stay a voice forever~" Reyaano smirked. "If you do the kids might start asking. And I'll probably be a suspect in your disappearance."

"Right." Piadhayrth poofed back to their normal form, immediately getting Galactic and highlighting out of Reyaano's sight with Galaxy and a full set of FNAF games.

At the same time, in the room that belonged to the doctor and Sci, the dust slowly started to reform, causing Sci to hide in the corner of the room, hoping that his father wouldn't see him. If he knew one thing about his dad, it was that he was very angry every time he reformed and Sci knew he didn't want his father to take out the anger on him by beating him for everything he did... again. 

Then again... he wasn't very good at hide and seek...

"WELL then! I request all the info you have on Choe’s mom! Linda, was it?" Rocklife told Galaxy.

"Let's see..." Galaxy went through her information files. "Linda. She's one of the most important people in Cherrytown and has the most influence. That's all I have about her. In short, she's a spoilt rich kid."

Rocklife watched as the doctor went past the office they were in. "I’m keeping an eye on that doctor... He gets near my otp and he’s dead..." An involuntary shiver ran up the doctor's spine as a warning.

As for normal, the doctor was rather normal-acting, doing nothing suspicious in particular. However, what he did do was usually watching Blue from afar while the blue child was interacting with the others and sometimes glared at his son, Sci, for getting too near to the children, causing the bespectacled child to remain in the main room by himself for most of the day.

"So! Did you actually SEE Blue do anything horrible, Stretch?" Rocklife asked Stretch when they got to the basement, the teen being tied to a pole.

"You really think I would've left him here if I didn't see him do horrible things?" He responded weakly, his voice hoarse from hours of screaming. "I saw him kill street animals when he got bored. He almost killed an adult and a few children when I took him to a playground once, Blue said it was because one of the kids didn't let him on the swing." He chuckled darkly. "Guess the experiments really did quite the job on him, didn't they?"

Galaxy sighed as she put the letter from one of her sisters, the worst one who was called Emerald, in the drawer, knowing full on well that nothing was going to go as normal when Emerald was going to visit, being the mythic piece of shit she was. Galaxy closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. 'Emerald ain't gonna be able to do anything to the kids if you keep an I on her.' She told herself. 'Nothing. You'll just have to be careful.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	16. Emerald

"I see! So OBVIOUSLY the solution was to just dump him off in a place full of defenseless innocent children, so you could get as far away from him as possible to save your own cowardly ass!" Rocklife taunted the teen. "BRILLIANT! I mean, it’s not like you couldn’t have, I dunno, TOLD SOMEONE IN AUTHORITY about the danger he posed, at least according to you! Nope! Just let him free to unleash terror and do NOTHING to help!" They stood in front of Stretch, glaring at him. "You don’t even love him, do you? What, no sympathy at all for what he was forced into becoming against his will?"

"I was just ten back then. What do you think I could do?" He whispered. "I would've told someone in the authority if I didn't knew they'd outright kill him if I did, just like the rest of us in the lab." He gave out a shakey sigh and chuckled weakly. "Don't you think I would've let them kill him back at the lab if I didn't really love him? I loved him. So I saved him, even though I knew I couldn't control him anymore..."

"Here Rey. Take this soul." Rocklife held out a soul to Reyaano. "The soul of a serial killer who died of heart failure in prison. You said you wanted a soul, right? Well here ya go."

"THANK YOU!" Reyaano beamed gratefully. "I've been on killing spree that doctor didn't even leave enough of his soul to last for a week!"

"Well, that’s a human soul, so it should last you a good long while!" Rocklife said as Reyaano walked over to where Sci was sitting by himself.

Sci slowly looked up from his book as he saw Reyaano towering over him. "I-is something wrong?" He asked as he fearfully made sure his father wasn't around.

"Sci, your father is as sadistic and murderous as I am..." They said. "You can escape him. Just join me! We at the orphanage won't hurt, unless you eat my food. But we won't, I won't. You'll have your own room and escape all of the bad happening around... You didn't have the best childhood now did you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Sci said, his voice shakey as he rubbed his sore arm. "My father doesn't do anything bad. H-he doesn't... H-he loves me... He..."

"I know everything, every single things he's done. Like all those beatings, when he dies. A normal person doesn't die that often, only hated people do." Rey patted the child's head. "Let me take care of him, the job will be done. You'll be free to either stay here or build your own life up."

"R-really?" He whispered. "I... He... Okay."

Reyaano smiled as they went towards the doctor's room, making sure to completely kill them this time for good.

"Hoi! Dream, it's been too long. I wonder, how would you like ripping someone apart with your bare hands? It would be fun right? ŘıĞhÞ?!?" Reyaano asked, causing the young boy to shake his head in fear, trying to run away as they took his hand, leading him to the basement. "Come here, we'll enjoy such fun!" Dream tried to ignore Stretch who was tied up in the corner of the room as Reyaano dragged him towards a little girl who was tied up to a chair.I want you to kill them, using only your hands. By the way, wich hand would you use to kill a creature? We'll soon find out!"

Suddenly, Dream realised he wasn't in control of his body anymore. He walked towards the girl, causing her to smile, thinking that she was going to be free when Dream untied her. She thanked him as he got off the chair, thinking that she was free.

Then, Dream jumped at her, ignoring her screams and pleads as he started to strangle her, soon causing her to stop struggling and gagging as her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp under the skeleton boy. As Dream came back to his senses, he tried to shake the girl awake, not believing that he had killed her as he started crying.

"I'd like you to make it bloodier next time~" Reyaano grinned as they left the basement, leaving Dream in the basement. "Bai Dreamboat~"

"Hey Nightmare, I see that you haven't been talked to too much." Reyaano told Nightmare. "Don't you think it's unfair, how your brother gets all the attention. You haven't been talked to at all. Since I came here, you've only been mentioned once. Let's change that! Come with me and the world will shiver with fear when they hear your name. You'll be respected, and everyone will acknowledge you."

Nightmare's eyes sparked at the offer as he quickly nodded, accepting the offer and following the caretaker to their house.

"This is my house, take a cup of tea and. We can talk it out." They said as they led him inside. "You like my house? Yea, it's not as gloomy as people probably would think."

"It's nice." He muttered.

"Let's skip to the deal, shall we?" Nightmare nodded excitedly. "Perfect~ All you have to do is meet me in the basement. Tommorow." Nightmare smiled as he accepted the offer.

A woman walked into the Orphanage, unaware of the drone following her from the shadows and the caretaker who had decided to keep and eye on her as she roamed the place. She looked at the kids in the yard as they glanced over at her nervously, grimacing as she spot the two kids sitting in the corner of the yard by themselves, she walkeed over to them.

"Please Fresh? Just this one time!" Mary pleaded to the colorful boy.

"Nah dude." Fresh frowned. "Ya promised dat last time. Totes unrad to break yo promise."

The girl pouted and pretended to cry, causing Fresh to sigh and take off his shades, letting the parasite crawl out into Mary's extended hand as she giggled in delight, playing with the parasite and letting it crawl onto her shoulder. She yelped when the parasite jumped off her shoulder, crawling back into the skeleton. "Why did you do that? I was just starting to have fun..." She mumbled as Fresh put his shades back on, pointing at the woman who had seen everything. "h-hello m-miss Emerald..."

"Hello little mistake, Dirty parasite." Emerald said coldly. "Say young missy mistake, how many times should someone tell you that you shouldn't play with... _things_... like him for you to listen?"

"But he's really nice ma'am. And I like playing with him." Mary said innocently. 

"Oh Mary..." Emerald ruffled the brunette's hair gently. "He's too dangerous to be near any of you kids. You should avoid him like everyone else here does."

"But ma'a--"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" The tall woman brought her hand up, intending to slap the girl before Fresh grabbed her arm, making her kick him away, distracting her from Mary, as she walked over to him, wanting to give him a beating instead.

"Sister." Galaxy's voice made Emerald turn around to face her, greeting her with a fake smile as Galaxy led her inside. "Maybe we should sit down and talk instead of you taking out your anger on the kids here?"

"As you wish dear." Emerald scowled. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	17. Revenge

After calling the police on the doctor with plenty of evidence. Juniper somehow got him into a torture room with far worse things in there, such as operation tables, multiple chemicals stored in cabinets that only she and her own can open, chainsaws, and many many more. Off the side, Nightshade, from chapter 45 of the other book, was standing in the corner of the room, now completely in her human form. She looked like a normal human with peachy skin and crimson red eyes. She was dressed up like a normal doctor who was going to perform a normal surgery on a normal patient. She and Juniper dragged him to one of the operation tables in the room with power suspenders and cruel metal clamps on his body, leaving him after making sure he wouldn't be able to escape.

"No, Stretch, you just took the easy way out by doing nothing. You walked away from the problem hoping it would solve itself. Are you proud of yourself?" Rocklife scolded him.

"This is gonna get nowhere..." Stretch sighed. "I'm still not understanding what's so wrong about what I did. He would've forgotten me when he got older anyways."

Juniper gave Stretch a parenting for dummies guide as sge passed by and signed him up for parenting classes. And got him to bring Blueberry along as they talked to Blue privately. "Blue... I know you hate Stretch right now... but think of it this way, if he told the authorities that you were dangerous and where he left you, they might have thought the same thing that was going on in that lab was happening there and they would have killed all the children. If he didn't leave you there, you wouldn't have meet all of you friends, the caretakers, and meet you other self!"

"It doesn't matter." Blue glared at her. "I just wanted to stay with him and for him to actually be my brother for once. But then he suddenly left, not even wanting to come back for me."

"WHOA-HO-HO WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!?" Paidhayrth shouted, obviously refering to Emerald. "How long is she staying here? She better not stay long or I’ll have to change her schedule personally. I’m still going to follow her, but if she does what she did to Mary again, I’ve got a rope to tie her up with, and a knife to beat her with. Only me and the caretakers can torture the kids, it’s our thing."

"I honestly don't know." Galaxy sighed. "As far as I know her she'll stay as long as she's having fun."

"I'm gonna use her for some hamstring!" Reyaano grinned "Wonder what it is? Well, the victim would have all the tendends cut with the hamstring muscles and it will effectively stop them from ever walking again!"

"Every time Emerald does something that hurts one of the kids, the drone will shock her. She can not prevent this, or even see the drone. And it’s not every time she does something, it’s every time something she does causes a kid pain." Rocklife exlained. "Like, every time Fresh feels pain from that kick, it means a shock. I don’t play around. The shocks will magnify if Error or Ink are hurt."

"Why can't it be everytime she breathes at all?!?" Reyaano suggested. "Hey Juniper! I'M GONNA USE THAT TORTURE ROOM!"

"Okay! But be warned, Sci's sperm donor is in there as well..." Juniper warned.

"YEA!" Paid agreed. "I'm pretty sure all of us are ganging up on Emerald because they hit Mary."

"Emeralds gonna get it! And I'm gonna use their soul for some extra enegery ya know." Reyaano said matter-of-factly. "Don't wanna get despate for souls and when I don't get souls I die slowly and then if I'm too far into it I go insane and start killing whoever. Like, they're so focused on surviving this world that they don't know how much a soul can feed them. Man you don't need food. Btw when did we guys eat last? I think I haven't actually ate something for a week." They picked up the microphone, shouting through it, causing the kids to cover their ears, trying not to turn deaf because of Reyaano's loud voice coming through the speakers. "I'M MAKING BARBECUE PIZZA BOIS AND GURL AND YA OTHER GENDERS." The kids started to groan and complain, trying to come up with a way to excuse themselves from eating Reyaano's cooking.

"Is Emerald going to be one of the ingredients?" Juniper asked. "If so, I suggest you clean her before killing her and using extra spices and herbs. You don't want to get sick because of her, and bitches taste bad without proper seasoning."

"Oh! You're new, wanna be a part of the poly?" Reyaano asked? "Well first we have to get to know eachother well, as In, I'd like to know every part of you~ Even your guts and blood, I'll talk to it splattered all over the floor~" Reyaano walked over to the volunteer. "You're just as annoying as Rocklife, but somehow, you're just as loveable so I'll just..." They kissed her cheek. "...Take you~" They looked over to Galaxy, standing in the corner of the room. "Ahaha! Don't worry Galaxy your still my number one sweetheart!" They said, kissing Galaxy afterwards."I don't know if Ocklife and Paid want kisses though..."

"Yeah trust me, we don't." Paidhayrth said as they left the room.

"Can I teach the kids archery?" Juniper asked.

"Do what you want! You don't ask you do, thats how it goes." Said Reyaano patting Juniper's head. "You have a lot to learn newbie!"

""Yeah. Sure Go with it." Said Galaxy.

Suddenly, Juniper and Nightshade saw Emerald waking down the hall, both snarl and speak at the same time when they saw her and confronted her. "IF YOU DARE HARM A CHILD EVER AGAIN IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER DO SO." They said, showing her mental images of what they will do to her and what has happened to many others that have shattered all mercy towards them from the creator and her others. Once done, Emerald looked at them in complete horror, not noticing Reyaano walking over to them.

"Hello- Bitch! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAV MARY HUH?!??!" They lunged at her, cutting off her toes. "Now you can't run you bit-tshhhhhhhhhhhhh." They looked over to Galaxy who was staring at them. "Ahaha- Galaxy! Leave. Now.you know what I'm about to do."

"Yeah... I do..." Sighed Galaxy as she left theem with Emerald.

"REYAANO.... I suggest cutting off her arms and legs to prevent her from escaping after telling Error what she did to Mary." Suggested Juniper "Also, here is a torture room! Only us adults can enter and leave... except for Emerald. Don't worry! It's soundproofed so nobody hears what we are going to do to Emerald. I'm sorry Galaxy, but she should not have done that to anyone."

"I don't really care. I hate her." Called Galaxy from the other room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Emerald shrieked. "YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME. YOU HAVE TO RESP--"

"Emerald, I swear if you say we have to respect you, I WILL NOT HESITATE to do the same thing I did to Sci's sperm donor to you..." Juniper warned as the trio tied her up and got the torture tools ready.

They got back to Sci's father. They ripped off his limbs, shattered him into pieces, ripped him apart, injected multiple chemicals into him that caused him enough extreme pain to scream in pure agony, and had him reform again and again as they killed him over and over before allowing the other dark voices to have their fun with the bastard. After cleaning up as much blood as possible that was on them and changing, they left.

"So, Nightmare, you ready?" It was midnight and Reyaano and Nightmare had met up in the basement.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nightmare smirked.

"Your powers- you can give anyone any kinds of nightmares right?" Nightmare nodded. "Give everyone in the city a nightmare about you, a horrifying one. You'll see how everyone will be begging you to spare them and they'll give you anything you want."

Nightmare closed his eyes, sending black ghost-like shadows through the whole town. He imagined what he wanted to be, or rather how Blue had said he looked like after he came back from 'the other world', with black goop covering him and lobg tentacles shooting out of his back, causing people to whimper and sgift in their sleep.

"Nightmare... you don't know what your brother was forced to do, do you?" Juniper said, causing Nightmare's eyes to snap open, almost losing control of his power. Juniper proceeded to show him everything Dream was forced to do, causing Nightmare to almost lose his full control. "He'll be alright now, but think carefully on you position. Sometimes those that have been overlooked are the safest ones... or complete wildcards that nobody knows about."

"You are destroying everything I'm doing..." Reyaano hissed. "But at the same time you are helping me... Nightmare, you see that, your brother. He's evil- he wasn't forced to anything. He did it because of pure will. He is only doing it because he wants you dead. He wants to be able to fight you off."

"He hates me..." He muttered, his hate causing the nightmares to get more powerful.

Juniper showed Nightmare everything that happened to his brother from Dream's point of view. Nobody could stop her.

"I... I..." Nighrmare started to feel dizzy, both because he didn't know what to do anymore and because he hadn't used that much magic before. With one quick move, he stopped his nightmares from taking over, stopping theur unfluence on everyone as he slowly started to tremble and pass out because of his magic loss.

Juniper and Nightshade went to Dream's room when he was sleep. They placed a protection spell on the poor child before changing the child's memories to better ones as if nothing horrific had happened. They did the same thing for the protection spell on the other children and give them all soft, fluffy blankets and stuffies before going to Galaxy. "We are both sorry we acted out of line, but we do not regret doing what we could to protect the children. While we have never experienced it, we both now how horrible abuse is. CAN be even. It just infuriates us both that those whom are meant to protect these children harm them instead..."

At first, Galaxy tried to keep a disappointed look, but sokne broke into a delighted laughter. "You have NOTHING to be sorry for! Hahaha. You guys just did what I wanted to do but didn't have the guts to for YEARS!"

"You can't erase these fun memories, love~ You only erase them temporarily." Reyaano confronted the two after they were done talking to Galaxy "Besides, I'm the first, any harm I do is permanent. You can't change that, but if you want you might just convince me to stop. But it won't happen. Now, love~ do you think you can stop me? The only one who would have the slightest chance at that is Rocklife and they're not good, You hide darkness inside of yourself too, I feel it. But.... oki doki! If you're having fun love they can have some peace. _Some._ Peace.

The little girl woke up in her bed as she tried to muffle her cries. She didn't understand why she was crying. She didn't remember why she was crying. She felt a sharp pain at her neck so she got up and turned on the light of her room to check it out in the mirror 

She screamed as she saw the bruise on her neck, shaped like two little hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	18. Archery

Reyaano lifted Nightmare up and carried him the rest of the way to his room.

The small skeleton slowly opened his eyes after the caretaker gently put him on his bed, across from his brother's which was on the other side of the room.

"Hey bud- No worries. You passed out." They smiled at Nightmare softly.

But they weren't gonna be nice. Not later, to say the least.

"What... happened...?" Nightmare muttered weakly.

"You did a great job, even if it was just a little time. The best nightmares never last long- when you go to school today, see the changes." Reyaano patted the child's head as they got up.

'-I'm never wrong' The caretaker thought as they left the room, leaving Nightmare to rest. "No time for any small talk or anythin'. Got things to do, see you in the orphanage later!" The young skeleton was already sleep when the caretaker had left, too tired to stay awake for another second.

"Sure, stretch. Go ahead and tell yourself that," Rocky told Stretch the next day as he reluctantly while Blue had already gotten ready and was waiting outside for him. "While seeing these memories of Blue waiting for you to come back... And now you’ll feel the pain he felt when he heard you admit you abandoned him... Coward..."

Stretch froze as all the memories rushed at him all at once. He started to tremble amd had to sit down to keep himself from falling as tears atrted to roll down his cheekbones. Once the memories ended, he quickly got up, putting his hood up in an attempt to hide his tears as he went outside.

Juniper sighed before giving Blue an electric taser. "Here Blue, why don't you go give Stretch the SHOCK of his life with this. But don't go to overboard, after all, you're just teasing him."

Blue huffed and roled his eyelights at the pun as he gradually took the taser and put it in his pocket. Stretch finally came outside, causing Blue to frown and follow him in annoyance.

"Why are you crying?" Blue scowled as he noticed the tear marks on his brother's face.

"Nothing." Stretch forced himself to say as he kneeled down to his brother's height and hugged him. "I'm very very sorry I left you hear. Even though this probably isn't going to work, will you forgive me?"

Blue didn't respond as a few seconds of quiet passed by, instead he reached out to his pocket and brought out the electric taser, teasing him slightly. "Eh. I might."

Stretch yelped and jumped back in surprise when Blue teased him . "Wha-- WHAT THE HECK BLUE?!" Stretch got back up quickly. "I'll take revenge for that!"

"Well you have to catch me first!" Blue giggled maniacly as he put the taser back in his pocket and ran through the woods, Stretch following after.

"Rocky where have you been at?! I haven't given you enough kisses I see, is that why you not talk to me?" Reyaano repeatedly tried kissed Rocklife.

Yes. On the mouth.

But as they tried to do that, they kept phasing through Rockife since they were intangible.

They tried to kiss Rocklife again, but to no avail.....

"Hmmm maybe I'll kiss galaxy instead." Reyaano dragged their soon-to-be-waifu over, repeatedly kissing her, all over her face. "Love you."

"Love you too." Galaxy muttered.

"For extra affection giving!" Reyaano, finally stopped kissing Galaxy, pulling out a small box with a ribbon on it.

"Here! A finger of the someone who looked at you in a strange way!" Reyaan smiled innocently at Rocklife, as if they thought giving a finger to another person was a declaration of love for real. But damn they knew. They just wanted a excuse for giving someone a finger.

Rocklife reluctantly took the finger and put it in their pocket as Reyaano teleported away.

Reyaan- as only some would call them teleported to the orphanage through her own void like matter and decided to sit down and talk to the kids for a while.

Ink was probably busy with painting, and Error and his crocheting. 'I still haven't been thanked-' They thought. 'Without me Ink would have gone from the orphanage and Ink wouldn't have confessed, well I confessed for him but. Who cares?'

They walked over to Blue who had finally got back with Stretch. "Eyyy ma boi, hope ya haven't given up on killin', it's a part of you!"

Blue shook his head as he shifted, revealing his little piece of art.

It was an squirrel, its head was ripped out of its body and the torso was ripped open, revealing the insides of the animal. "Reaper said he'd help me clean up and hide it for later after I'm done." He smiled, obviously proud of what he had done.

"Your brother can be a reaaal bastard. But you're not one now are you? Don't listen to Juniper uh-Ramona I mean."

"Yeah. I won't." Blue said, his voice almost uncertain.

"Do any of the kids have to share a room?" Rocklife asked Galaxy. "Where do Error and Ink sleep? How are they doing?

"Let's see... Dream and Nightmare share a room. So do Possessed and Flowey, though I don't think that really counts. Sci is sharing a room with Fell until his room is ready. I think Stretch would have to share a room with Blue if he decides to stay." Galaxy smiled as she brought out a picture from her drawer of blackmail. "Ink and Error basically made me give them rooms that are next to eachother when Ink first came here." Galaxy set the photo on the desk for Rocklife to see. It was the photo of Error sleeping on his bed, Ink curled up comfortably by his side which was taken a few nights ago. "Oh does two are doing _great_"

"Mary dear, you don’t have to be afraid of Emerald anymore." Rocklife assured the little girl when they saw her hiding after they came in, thinking it was Emerald. "I don’t think she’ll be causing trouble for a good long while..."

"Really?" Mary slowly came out of her hiding spot. "I should go tell Freshy then! And see if he's gotten better from the kick..." She quickly zoomed past the caretaker and tthrough he hallway, going to the colorful skeleton's room.

"Alright kids! Time for archery! I will be you range master..." Juniper told the children who were waiting in the yard as she went on to talk about proper safety, the gear that was needed, archery phrases that they needed to know, proper stance, and everything else. "Alright! Let's get some practice in. You will be firing at these targets, and don't worry if you don't get it the first time! It takes a lot of practice, practice, and more practice!"

The children took their bow and arrows and started shooting at the targets as Juniper went to get someone.

Juniper brought over the same little girl Dream 'killed' for archery lessons as her parents had her babysit her. With them is a young man at the age of eighteen, with white hair, crimson eye, and pale skin while his left eye was covered with a red eye patch, and he wore a red sweater, black boots, black pants, and a black trench coat. If they looked closely, you could see his other form through the glamour, as where there was his eye patch and red band-aids were red buttercups. "Hey everyone! This is Taint. He'll be our field medic while the class is going. Also, I brought this little munchkin with me because my parents INSISTED that I babysit her today. She was telling me she saw someone with glazed eye lights moving like a zombie towards her before killing her, and how she woke up after."

At the sight of the girl, Dream froze, a look of absolute horror and disbelief on his face, the girl noticed him too, frowning and looking away as she recognized him.

Mary walked over to the girl cautiosly as she greeted her. "Hi! I'm Mary!"

"I'm Diana." The girl introduced herself as they began to chat.

"Dream, when was the last time you spent time with your brother? He looked really down when I saw him a while ago. Why don't you go comfort him and talk it out with him?" Juniper asked Dream who was trying to distract himself from the girl by doing the archery practice. He fired an arrow, landing it near the center of the target before quickly putting away the bow and arrows and running away to go check on his brother.Nightmare had claimed to be sick that day, trying to avoid his brother by not going to the archery lesson.

"Hey Nighty!" Dream greeted his brother, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Nightmare asked, catching Dream off-gaurd. "You should've told me what they were making you do..."

"I..." Dream hesitated before frowning and snapping, himself not knowing the reason for it. "Maybe I didn't want to. It was none of your business in the first place. Why do you think you deserve know EVERYTHING I do?" The younger twin bolted out of the room, ignoring his brother's calls for him.

Reyaano smiled at Diana, finally finding them alone without anyone around them, not knowing why they were even there to begin with but meh. "O-o-ouuuttccchhh does that hurt? Any memory? You remember Dream right? And how he killed you mercilessly?" The caretaker asked with a voice holding the same confidence and calm as what a villain sounded like when making a deal, which was what she was about to do.

Diana bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"You should remember that right? Don't you want revenge?!" Dream- a source of good, when dead would probably drive the whole orphanage crazy, but they promised peace. Some, but still peace. "And you can get that by targeting him at school- bully him, ruin his reputation" 'This would probably rile things up enough.' They thought to themself. "That's all, sayonara-" Sucker.

'He deserves it.' Diana told herself, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'll show him who he has messed with.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> Also.
> 
> ROCKLIFE GO CHECK OUT REYAANO'S STORY 'WORST OF THE WORST' AND ANSWER THEIR QUESTION BEFORE I FIRE YOU FROM BEING A CARETAKER!
> 
> Ahem. That's it!


	19. Prank

"Hey Paidloverrr~" A new nickname that sounded kind of retarded was used. "I came up with a new way to flirt with you. But. Well. If someone ever asks if you would marry them if they were the last person on earth, Love, just say this. 'If you were the last person on earth I wouldn't exist', and boom! Harshly rejected!" Reyaan hugged Paidhayrth and wiggled their eyebrows. They just loved teasing as in the teasing teasing Paidhayrth.

"That is literally the best response to a proposal that I have ever heard. I’ll use that every single time." Paid said as they hugged Reyaano back. "I also kinda feel like I owe ya for that awesome rejection information so I’ll hug you back."

"Heres another one that isn't as good. 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' 'No but I scrapped my knee on my way crawling out of hell' Also, I was thinking about flirting with you that way, but got scared cause what if you used that line. That would be a harsh rejection. And I don't wanna be the only one left on earth."

"I’m pretty sure the smartest rejection I ever came up with on me on was: No." Paidhayrth admitted. "Yeah. I’m not very creative..."

"Oooooooh, does Error know Ink sneaks in to snuggle with him? Does Error do that back?" Rocklife asked as they examined the photo.

"Nah. He doesn't know. And he probably wouldn't if Ink keeps acting nice." Galaxy chuckled. "Oh Error's a snuggly little brat when he's sleep and his haphephobia isn't acting up."

'Rocky hasn't had enough affection from me' Reyaan thought out the perfect plan for 'affection' giving.

They had used sleeping medicine on Rocklife, and when they fell sleep in Galaxy's office, they had tied them up and kissed them.... a lot- like a hundered forty or more times.

And once they had woken up Reyaan had a present for them. The best of the best presents. A whole day in the vicinity of Reyaano! They saw a lot of bloody murders in the woods and assaults against police and harassing.

"Diana, I understand how you’re feeling right now and that’s justified. But you should know that Dream was coerced into doing that by someone else." Rocklife told the little girl when they came back from their hang out with Reyaan and saw Diana glaring at the skeleton from across the archery field. "Actually, by the same person who told you to bully him just now. They’re trying to create chaos, I think. I advise you not to play this game, and do keep in mind Dream is haunted by what he did as well."

"Oh sure thing!" Diana gritted her teeth. "Like you think I'll forgive him." The girl put her bow and arrowws away and put up her sweetest smile as she walked over to Dream and asked him if he could help her with something. Soon the two of them had gone out of the archery field and out of the caretakers' sight.

"Why are we even doing this?" An annoying voice asked.

"Because it'll be fun Flower Freak!" Mary muttered as she waited for the perfect moment.

"Just waiting somewhere isn't fun M."

"Shhh. You'll see."

"I WILL NEVER BE DOMESTICATED!!!" The two of them heard Reyaan say as they saw them bolting out of the office with Galaxy slinged on their back.

As the two disappeared, the girl quickly ran past the office into a room, a bag filled with stuff was dragged behind her, seeing that she was too weak to pick it up. Mary set the flower on the bed of the red and white room as she started to bring out the stuff from the bag and set them up, Flowey looking at what she was doing in confusion, slowly understanding what she was going to do.

As Mary noticed Geno coming down the hallway to his room, she scooped up the flower as they both hid in the closet, the door being open enough for them to film the whole thing. Once Geno's foot caught the trip wire at the door way, a big bag of pink slime poured onto the skeleton, causing the two pranksters in the closet to try too hard to hold back theitr laughter, which failed and resulted in a wild goose chase through the orphanage halls.

"Hey, Junpier, could I teach the kids some daggers? I swear I won’t kill them." Paidhayrth promised.

Taint popped up behind Paidhayrth. "So long as I am there to make sure you follow the proper safety and to be the field medic for this, then yes."

Paidhayrth jumped up and looked behind themself "You better not make a habit of popping up behind me like that."They sighed. "And don’t sweat it! I’m sure you won’t need to worry about the kids being hurt, we’ll all be fine." They promised as they called the kids over for the training.

Reyaan walks up to Dream and Nightmare. Snickering. They smile. It was an awfully big one too. "I am smiling happily right now!" Reyaano laughs like a maniac before pulling a knife out from their pocket throwing it to dreams legs and pulling out another and revealed it to be a gun. "Don't ask why a weapon was masked as a weapon~" They say before shooting Nightmare aiming for both the legs.

Nightmare fell to the ground before he could help his brother.

"We could've been a good allies. But I doubt you won't tell the authorities. And you see, I don't want to be in prison. You can understand that, right? Little Nightmare?" They look over to Dream.

"And you. You still have work to do. Now now. What was I gonna do when night found out hmmm... oh yeah! I was gonna kill both of you~ after toying with you. Torturing you... unless, you want to be one of us? Be a great evil! Destroy, torture, kill~ it's all driven by desire."

The twins looked up at them, fear clearly showing in their eyes.

"So what do you want? What is your desire?" They asked right after the monologue, Mockingly sweet.

"I... W-we... I DON'T WANT TO DO THESE!" Dream screamed.

Reyaan looked at them both in pity. 'They are too weak to live in a world like this. How about I show them just how bad the world is when you won't use violence and destructive methods for survival?'

They were teleported to a district area other side of the globe- Japan. "Now don't ask nante boys!"

Reyaan quickly teleported away, leaving the twins behind.

Juniper popped over to the twins with Taint and Nightshade. The two had gotten into a fight after Nightmare had snapped saying that Dream's crying was a weakness and now they were angry with each other, seemingly not even wanting to talk. She quickly grabbed them, and brought them back to the orphanage after healing them. She then left Taint to watch over them as she and Nightshade... 'accidentally' put the school into a black hole after bombing it. Nobody was hurt, but school was let out for enough time so that the kids wouldn't have to deal with exams... or any other insanity. They went back to the orphanage just as Galaxy and Reyaano came back. She and Nightshade proceeded to the torture room where the doctor's and Emerald's corpses laid rotting. After five hours, the room was clean, waiting for its next use. They then left and made a different room which was titled 'The Safe Room' that was filled with plushies, blankets, pillows, and other things to allow the kids some peace and quiet.

"Wait- I WAS TEACHING AT THAT SCHOOL! Why didn't you let ME BLOW IT UPPP!" Reyaan wehined as he locked Galaxy in the safe room, despite Galaxy's protests.

Juniper just rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

After everyone had gone to bed, Juniper cupped her hands and chanted in a soft voice. Several white orbs float out of my hands and go out my window to find Day, Night, Oreo, Blob, Glitch, Cyan, Pale, and Template. One orb that was green gwent off to find Drifter. She checked to see if her summoned screens worked without the wisps connecting the orbs to them, and they did. She smiled, placed them on record, and fell asleep with full intentions to check and share her recorded findings with the others in the morning. Assuming they were all there.

The next morning, Juniper watched the recordings with the others. Some of the kids asked why the kids in the recordings looked so much like them, but they didn't get an answer. The screens which were recorded with the white orbs showed the kids in another orphanage, seemingly happily talking about how they were going to merge with Galaxy's orphanage soon. 

Drifter's showed something different. It showed a young boy running aroung through a large forest, seemingly living there with a ghost friend. Judging by the conversation going on, it seemed they had a change of attitude from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	20. The new kids

"Wait a tiny bit! Is there another hot me? Another Paidhayrth I can tease? Another Rocklife to show affection towards?!" Reyaano asked excitedly.

"No." Galaxy answered as she went through the paperwork needed for the merging of the orphanages.

"Man I really wanted to fuck myself." Reyaano muttered as they tried to teleport the twins back to Japan. But. You know...

While Taint was there, they had placed an irremovable invisible amulet on each twin. They then watched from the shadows as Reyaano tried and failed to teleport the children back to where she had intended, and the brothers remained in the orphanage. Once they left, Taint turned towards the camera. "The amulets can't be removed until they naturally turn twenty years old, so speeding up their aging won't work. They also prevent them from being harmed intentionally by any of us here at the orphanage. The twins can also no longer leave the city without a NON VIOLENT ADULT THAT TRIED TO LEAVE THEM TO DIE. Thee Reason Nightshade acted like that was because she was in the mindset of getting the twins to stay quiet as that area was known for... many crimes. Some being... monster and human trafficking. The favorite in that area was children for... prostitution." He shuddered, considering himself lucky that none of the children had heard it. "Nightshade and I were arguing on why the children can't gang up on Reyaano. She was mad because I took away a good excuse to use her flamethrower on Reyaano for revenge on hurting the children. That, and she wanted to kidnap the other kids from where they are at. Although she may just do that and bring Drifter to the orphanage."

"What he means, no violent adults that tried or will try to hurt the kids. Everyone else is fine, and if they are left alone without an adult that fulfills the requirements, they are taken back after five hours of being on their own." Juniper explained.

"Would I be considered a violent adult that isn’t allowed to go anywhere with them?" Paidhayrth asked.

"Since you tired to and actually hurt them then yes."

"What if I promised to never hurt them again and to protect them?" Paidhayrth asked. "Also I can't remember a time when I hurt Dream or Nightmare. Well except for that traumatization, but he got over that pretty fast anyways..."

Juniper thought about it before answering. "Tread carefully, then yes. And don't attempt to go any farther on what you've already done."

"You got it. I won’t let anything happen to them whenever they’re with me." They assured. 

"Did Juniper or waifu decide that the orphanage is gonna merge with the other?" Reyaan asked curiously.

"I did." Galaxy muttered before turning her attention to the paperwork piled up on her desk.

"I'm teleporting to the other orphanage. Anyone want to join?" Reyaan asked. 

"No thanks. We're going to merge today anyways..."

"Error! Ink sneaks into your room at night to snuggle you! Innit cute?" Rocklife gushed.

"HE DOES WHAT?!" Error screeched. 

"You... didn't know?" Mary asked, narrowing her eyes at the glitchy skeleton.

"N-no...?"

"Well don't tell him that you know." She muttered. "If he fonds out he wouldn't come up and cuddle with you anymore."

"Okay..."

Nightshade went and found Drifter. She asked why he is alone with only his friend for company, and if they would both like to come to the orphanage with her as it was better than being alone. When asked about that, she replied that she spoke from experience.

"The people outside of here aren't nice. They're really mean. They didn't like me because of h--" Drifter's golden eyelights fixated on Nightshade. "Y-you can see him. That means he's real, right?" He took a deep breath, composing himself. "I'll come there. But I won't promise I'll stay..."

Diana watched as Dream ran away from her with fearful eyes, taking her threats as real.

"Diana, I don’t expect you to forgive him." Diana yelped and turned around, facing Rocklife and Juniper who had appearede behind her. "But I do expect you to recognize when you’re being baited by someone, aka what Rey’s been doing this whole time. Remember that Rey was the one who got Dream to kill you in the first place."

Juniper nodded in agreement with Rocklife, then givave Diana three big, old, heavy, ancient tomes. "I'm also a teacher's assistant at your school. Thus, I'm going to assign these books for you to read over the course of when school is out and write down what you've learned from them. They cover the basics on how to recognize when somebody is being mind, body, and soul control. When you return to school, I expect these books back with the notes you've took. They'll count as an extra 90% of your grade in English and your Monster & Human Magic class." The poor girl looked horrified even at the sight of the tomes. "Juniper decided to also give the same assignment and copies of the tomes to the other kids. "Don't worry too much about rushing! You'll all have at least ten months before school lets back in." She said before muttering to herself "Day and the other kids at the alternate orphanage might be horrified at me for the reason why our school is out..."

"Galaxy, are the other kids' orphanage ran by JR or not? If so, what happened for them to reach the decision to allow one of their orphanages to merge with ours?"

"No, not yet at least." Galaxy muttered as she walked away. "The JR is going to merge the orphanages so they would have to only run one orphanage instead of two."

Nightshade popped up behind her with Drifter. "Hello Drifter!" Juniper greeted "Welcome to the orphanage! Let me go get Galaxy.... And you might want to try and avoid these caretakers until your settled." She said, giving the skeleton a list of names. Drifter nodded as he followed the volunteer.

Once they got to Galaxy's office, they saw her sitting behind her desk, the kids from the other orphanage were standing in a line, one by one giving Galaxy the information she needed. Drifter went and stood at the end of the line, waiting for his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	21. Swear jar

"Hello, my name is Ramona, but you may all call me Juniper or Juni. I'm a volunteer here and a teachers assistant at the school you will be attending..."Juniper introduced herself. "Once they find the remains of it. And fix it. And get the equipment. It got demolished. Don't ask how. Can I take a group picture of all of you cuties?" When the kids agreed, she took the picture. When the kids were shown the picture, they saw not only Drifter's friend, but also Ani floating behind Day.

"Hey, who's that behind you?" Night asked aas he examined the picture to maake sure he looked good in it.

"N-No one." Day blushed and his small wings fluttered anxiously as he snatched the picture from his brother.

"Galaxy, what was the Dreamswap's crew relationship with Ani?" Juniper asked as she watched the two brothers fight over the photo.

"As far as I know, they were in the orphanage as a ghost for... longer than anyone could remember." Galaxy explained. "Only a few kids can see them though. Day has been one of them."

"Nightmare, Dream, that area was a place where their were bad people that would do bad things to you if they found you two. Not everyone in this world is nice, same as not everybody is bad. There is not only just good and evil in this world. Just as some people steal because they like it, there are people who steal because they have to in order to survive." Juniper tried to explain to the twins.

"We understand Juni." Dream smiled brightly.

"You don't have to spell everything out for us, you know? We're not kids..." Nightmare snapped. It was weird. He was usually rather polite, but lately, he had been... difficult.

Juniper looked over at Drifter who was being, along with the other new kids, smothered with questions. More specifically questions about his friend. "Drifter, what is your friend's name?" She asked.

"I... don't kmnow." Drifter muttered. "He says he can't remember his name. I can't remember my name when we switch places. We just remember that we're Drifter."

"Day, Night, what happened to your parents?" Juniper asked. "Sorry if it's too personal..."

"It's alright." Night shook his head, having finally given up on trying to get the picture. "We don't know. They left us at the orphanage when we were two..."

"Hi kids!!! I'm changing style! What I've done was all wrong. Really wrong. So I'm gonna leave you all alone after giving you all candy and icecream!" Reyaan smiled brightly at the kids. The kids cheered and quickly took the treat, too worried that the caretaker would change their mind. Rey then made their way to Diana who was reading one of the books or her homework.

"Diana, it's true. I forced Dream to do that... you shouldn't bully him! YOU SHOULD KILL ME!" The caretaker said.

"Leave me alone." Diana muttered as she tried to understand the writings of the book.

Mary was walking around with the half full swear jar that Juniper had added to thee orphanage, looking for anyone who swore so the jar would get fuller faster. She really wanted that vacation.

"Fuckin' hell..." She heard Classic swear and ran over to him. Classic looked at the swear jar. "Oh... That? Put it on my tab."

"We don't have a tab idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!
> 
> Also next chap's gonna be Halloween special. So is the one in my other ask and dare book but i forgot to mention it so...


	22. Dead Galaxy

"Mary, if you want a vacation I’ll give you the money for it. No need for stalking people." Rocklife told the young girl when they caught her sneaking up on whoever that cursed and jumpscaring them.

"Really?!" Mary jumped up in surprise. Then her face fell. "B-but I can't go alone... What about E and Inky and Flower Freak and Fresh and Choe and Diana?! No thanks... I don't want the vacation anymore..."

"Ink, error just found out about you sneaking into his room. But he’s not gonna bring it up, because he knows if he did you would stop, and apparently he doesn’t want that. How do you respond?" Rocklife asked, causing Ink to almost choke on his smoothie.

"HE KNOWS?!" Ink coughed out. "HOW? WHO TOLD HIM? I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THE ONE WHO TO-- Wait he doesn't want me to stop?" Ink's anger was quickly replaced by a small smile. "Phew... At least I don't have to be super sneaky to not wake him up every night anymore..."

"Okay kids~ the one who gave you icecream was my little shit of a sister who is trying to destroy my life. Now- I'm gonna burn the candy and icecream!" Reyaan said.

In one brilliant moment association, the kids all hissed at Reyaano, some even drew out weapons to protect their treats.

She sighed. "Kids my sister is gonna arive so don't listen to her. Shes stupid. The worst. I hate her."

"You don't hate me~" A voice said from behind of Reyaan. "Guys Rey loves me! They really do. They love me the most."

"Kids, that is Reyaano's sister, Qariah." Juniper introduced her. In a few seconds, Qariah was surrounded by the kids who were greeting her and welcoming her to the orphanage.

"WAIIIIFUUU~ I am gonna turn your life into helllll~" Reyaan ran towrds Galaxy with an axe and a shovel when she spotted her. "Come here waifu waifu~ No more kissy kissy you've got me pissy pissy so I'll throw you into your grave~" 

"Eh. Do whatever. I don't really care." Galaxy muttered as Reyaan brought her too the back of the orphanage.

"Don't try to be brave, I'm digging your grave, 9 feet deep underground, Nobody's gonna hear a sound, When I smash your skull in with this beautiful shovel, Don't try to rebel, Like me you shall repel." She sang as she smashed Galaxy's head in with a shovel, dug the grave, threw Galaxy's body in and put the dirt back in. "Perfect! Now I'm gonna leave you there to die~"

Juniper snuck to the grave and revived Galaxy when Reyaano isn't looking, only for Reyaan to stab her and strangled Galaxy.

Juniper defied Reyaano and stayed alive and unharmed. She left and went to where Day was, only to surprise the young boy by starting to talk to Ani instead.

"Ani, I'm going to make it so you can be seen by every one in the orphanage." Juniper uses a spell that actually made them come back to life because she had mis-remembered the words. "...Or that will do."

Ani stared down at themself in disbelief for a few seconds before their stomach grumbled, causing them to snap out of their daze. "Oh... Whoops." They slowly got up and started walking to the kitchen, it was a bit hard since they were just used to floating around instead of walking, with Day trailing behind them, still surprised that his friend wasn't a ghost anymore.

"Ani... How old are you?" Juniper asked as she watched the child eat some of Night's leftover cookies.

"I... I'm twelve." They answered after a few moments of thinking. "Or at least I think I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	23. Vacation

Nightshade an Taint walked to Galaxy's grave and revived her after making sure Ani and the new children were situated for the night.

Galaxy was now looking into her mirror. Her head hurt from the shovel being slammed into it and there was an ugly bruise on her neck from the strangulation that she had tried to hide with a black scarf.

"Reaper, who do you like? How old are you? Why are you at the orphanage?" Nightshade asked, along with asking to adopt Reaper. She had a home in the town, but the main problem she had was that it was right next door to Linda's house. Whom she hated with a passion.

"I'm fifteen. My parents were two way too religious people who thought I was possessed by a demon 'cause I like to hunt down small animals, so they left me." Reaper shrugged. "And who would I love more than my lovely Geno~"

Geno glared at him from the other side of the room only to groan in frustration when Reaper winked at him.

"Ani! How’s it being alive again? When did you die exactly?" Rocklife asked.

"It's great!" They smiled cheerfully. "I don't remember exactly when, but I remember being sick, though, I don't know why, but I'm almost sure the sickness wasn't why I died..."

"Dude. Mary. I have money. That means vacations for EVERYONE!"

Mary's eyes lit up in excitement and she limp-ran towards her room to pack her stuff.

"VACATION? I gotta get a bag of sunscreen." Qariah cheered. "I can pack all of the kids bags for them!"

"Don't you dare help all the children at once after this- they aren't retards." Reyaano growled. "You can pack the bags later I need someone to drink this new product! It's called lomax water! The crazy pizza man gave me this and told me to give it to someone." Literally everyone disappeared out of sight at the mention of the crazy pizza man.

"Since we’re giving out candy here and I’m feeling generous, everyone gets their favorite candy!" Rocklife said, causing all the kids to immediately gather around them for candy.

"Hi Rocklife. I've heard a lot about you!" Qariah greated. "Can I also get my choclate favourite candy? I'm kinda embarrassed for asking this."

"Sure!" The caretaker handed her a chocolate bar.

"No sibling of mine shall be embarrassed for nothing!" Reyaan said as she carried and threw Qariah on a sofa.

"I love all you kids already! Here take some of my homebaked cake. It's vanilla choclate star flavoured." Qariah said. The kids quickly gathered around her and each took a piece of cake before thanking her. Some younger ones even jokingly flirted with her.

"If this is an orphanage... May I adopt some of the kids and buy a house right beside the orphanage so that the kids will never be away from the orphanage?" Qariah asked. "Warning! Kids if you wanna be my son or daughter, Rey will visit from time to time. They won't hurt you. They'll crush your future computer, Ipad and future phone if you make them angry though..."

"You cane adopt anyone you want..." Galaxy said. "As long as the others aprove that is."

"May I adopt Core, Fresh and Geno? It seems they have not gotten enough love to me!" The caretaker said.

Galaxy looked over at the three children who were looking at her, pleading her to allow it. She smiled. "Well that's fine with me..."

The three cheered and went to their rooms to pack their stuff both for the vacation and for going away from the orphanage.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! if we are gonna go on vecation... we will need swimsuits. Can we as an orphanage walk to the mall?" Reyaano asked. "I would love to see my waifus in swimsuits!"

The orphanage went to the mall where Galaxy bought herself a black and white swimsuit while the others all bought everything they needed.

"Wait wait wait. Is Ani twelve?" Reyaan said as she thought about all the bad ways they could fuck up Ani's mental state.

Reyaan quickly showed kids a disturbing picture

Juuniper took sight of that and before Rey could do anuthing, she turned the picture into a child-friendly picture. None off the kids saw anything disturbing/p> Soon enough, everyone were on the plane, ready for their vacation. Some of the kids were sleep, somewhere watching something or playing on their phones and then there were Core, Mary, Choe (they kidnapped her from Linda) and Diana who had stolen Lust's phone and had been listening to his musical's playlist while Lust himself was sleep. And now they were crying in the corner after listening to the Hamilton playlist Lust had. Yeah this was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	24. Dubai

"Wait. Did you kids. Flirt with me?" Qariah blushed. "I'm so sorry kids but you are all too young and I don't want to be a pedophile! But maybe when you are all older. What are your names. You flirtatious gangsters, I love you all!"

There were two kids who had done that. A boy in black and white clothes and a girl dressed in all pink. The girl waved at her. "I'm Betty. This is my friend Carlos, but everyone calls him Chara."

Cross quickly came towards them and took their hands, leading them away. "Sorry about my brother and his friend." He apologized.

"Hey! If we’re adopting kids, then I’d like to adopt Ink and Error as my wards." Rocklife said. "They’ll simply be under my protection and live in my house, but they won’t be considered siblings. My house is right next door as well because I say it is! Only if Ink and Error would agree, that is. Maybe Ani too?"

"Sorry but I'd rather stay." Ani said politely.

Ink quickly lit up in excitement and, after a trip to the bathroom to vomit, he quickly went to pack his stuff. Again. Error seemed... Uncertain at first. He galanced at Mary who was watching him from the other side of the room. She gave him a thumbs up. He quickly followed suit and went after Ink to pack his stuff as well.

"Black and white swimsuit huh? What about this bikini?" Reyaan wiggled her eyebrows. I'm gonna buy myself a white bikini!" She ended up buying not only a bikini, but also a bear costume and lots of love cards. She handed the cards to her waifu. "Open them."

Galaxy took the cards. Then she hissed at the sight of the bikini and ran away, disappearing into the darkness.

"But waifu, I'm sure you'd look great in it!" Reyaano called after her.

"NO. NO BIKINIS. HISSSSSSSSSSS."

"Galaxy is a furry confirmed." Paidhayrth confirmed.

"I am a furry and I am proud." Galaxy posed.

"Furry? Can I cut off your fur and sell it on the black market?" Rey asked.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It. You cut off my fur and I'll divorce you." The furry threatened.

"I want furrrrrrrrrr..." Reyaan whined. "Can I take pictures of your fur and scam people that they can get it and then kill them after their hopes of getting rich sinks?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fine." Galaxy sighed "Just pictures though." The caretaker quickly took pictures of every side.

Juniper gave Galaxy a shirt that said, '"I am a furry and I am proud." - XxGalaxyGirl2019xX' with a completely straight face. Galaxy took the shirt and wore it with pride. Lots and lots of pride.

"You really wanted me to be your mother huh?" Qariah looked at her three new children. "Hi Core! You look so cute. Can I hug you?"

Her youngest child smiled brightly and nodded, running into her new mother and hugging her.

"Fresh, I think we need to wash you, the parasite you. When have you last had a bath? And Geno, whats your favorite food I'm gonna learn how to bake it immediately!"

"Hey Ah'm clean!" Fresh protested. "Las' month... But i's not like I eve' come out of this body... Unless Mary wanna play..."

"Oh I... Uh..." The oldest child chuckled nervously. "I like lasagna... And spaghetti."

"I have three kids!" She cried tears of joy. "They are all so cute!"

The two younger children smiled brightly at the compliment while Geno pouted and muttered something along the lines of, 'not being cute.'.

Which was true. He wasn't cute.

He was adorable.

"Okay let me show you guys your rooms!" She led them upstairs, where the two boys' rooms were.

Fresh's room was filled with only the 90's stuff all the weird and funky toys from the time and a large TV screen that showed the 90's most in series as well as a baseball bat and a normal size bed for his body and a tiny fluffy little bed for him as parasite. The room was all the neon colors known to the world plus a nice walk in closet that seemed to go on forever with different kinds of clothes.

"How do you like it Fresh?" Qariah asked. "I hope it's sweet cause I find it sweet sweet swagger."

And Sweet sweet swagger, the no.1 song there was in the 90's, started playing.

Fresh's grin grew wider when he saw the room and he quickly opened one of the weird games. Creepy Crawlers Oven. Yep. He was ready to make some of the fake bugs.

"Do you want to see your room now Geno?" Geno nodded, trying to hide his excitement.

Geno's room was white with a flat screen on the wall and a queen sized bed that seemed to hover over the floor with a desk in one corner with the latest computer and a samsung with way too many cameras on. Beside the computer was a walk in closet that Qariah knew would be named the forever closet.

Geno thanked Qariah as he went to play some games on his new computer.

"It's your turn Corey!" She took Core's hand and walked downstairs with her. "Your room is downstairs. I'm a lot more excited about your room cause you and I will have a lot of daughter-mother moments!" She looked down at the young girl who was clutching her hand tightly. "Can I call you Corey, hun?"

Core slowly nodded and whispered a small yes as they got to her room.

The room had a gaint bed with all kinds of plushes and the toys where seated in one corner with a artwork on the wall that if pushed there'd be a cave that leads to all the rooms except Fresh and Geno's as well as Core's own walk in closet where the styles ranged from steampunk all the way to magical school girl and it didn't only include girl styles, clothes and outfits cause what if Core wanted to wear something boyish or liked being a tomboy or was trans?

"The special thing about this room is that you can change settings. Like lightning and colors. I didn't know what colors you liked." Core smiled and went to the panel where she could change the settings. She started fiddling with the settings until she got exactly what she wanted. A completely black and white room, but everytime someone touched something in it, it would leave a light pastel blue mark. She giggled as she walked around the room, watching as pastel blue footsteps appeared behind her./p> 

"LET'S JUMP ON THE DARN PLANE!" She carried Core in one hand, Fresh in the other and Geno on the back. "I HAVE ALL THE BAGS!" The bags were strapped up on her legs while she ran to the plane while holding a leash that connected to Reyaan and Paidhayrth's neck. She handed Paid's leash to Ramona and her sister's to Nightshade. "Sorry sis, it's so that you won't cut someone up on the plane or try to crash it or commit mass murder in some way."

Rey took off her leash put it on Qariah. "Say nyah biAtCh!" She took Paidhayrths leash from Nightshade's hand. "You too Paidlover~ say nyah."

"Stop calling me Paidlover or I’m going to shoot you." Paidhayrth said as they broke out of the stupid leash.

"Do you want to borrow my 44 pistol?" Juniper asked. "Don't ask how I'm allowed to carry it or why I even have it on me in the first place. Or even how I got it through the check line. I do have more weapons though, mainly long-ranged."

"As long as it can work against Rey, I'll accept anything." They said.

"Reyaano, for at least our own sanity's sake, wear it until we get off the plane." Juniper sighed.

"Nnnnnnggghhh... Oki..." Reyaan put the leash back on.

"I'll give you a list of criminals you can kill around the world if you don't hurt or traumatize anyone for the duration of the trip." Juniper promised.

"I have no idea what the plane’s regulations on pets are, so I’m going to sneak Galactic on. I’m not going anywhere without him, and if anyone tries to stop me I’ll hurt them." Paid said as they held the husky puppy in their arms.

"You could say he's a service dog..." Juniper suggested.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Paid thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay that could work." Thankfully there was no need for doing either since pets were allowed on the plane. They were even treated in the first class area of the plane.

Of course, once they had arrived to Dubai, they immediately went to the beach.

Once at the beach, Juniper changed into a crimson bikini, grabbed a white towel, sunglasses, and sandals and placed them into a bag before helping the kids with the sunscreen with Nightshade. Taint helped look for a spot for all of them in the meantime after booking rooms for everyone in the chosen hotel. After, they then turned to Day, Night, and Ani to ask the three of them a question. "Who do you three children love romantically?" They were totally going to ship the three kids with whoever they said they loved romantically.

"Eh. I haven't really had time to think about these kind of stuff yet..." Ani shrugged.

"No one." Day lied. But he couldn't really hide the repeated flutters of his small golden wings when he looked at the former ghost.

"I'll be frank. Oreo's kinda cute." Night said as he left Ani and his brother alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	25. Beach

Reyaan quicky tore her leash off before running into the sewers darkness, screams of drug dealers were heard from the darknes. She came back with a bloody arm in her mouth.

Once at the beach, she put on black swimsuit that covered all of her body sparing nothing but her head.

"And you wanted me to wear a bikini while you're wearing this?" Galaxy asked as Reyaan threw her and Paidhayrth, dragging them and Rocklife into the depths of the sea.

"Excuse me, what the fuck?!" Paid asked rhetorically.

"I am a mermaid!" Reyaan said as she made anime mermaid noises.

"Uh, no that sounds like a Siren." Paidhayrth said flatly.

"YOU EXPOSED ME!" She showed her true siren form. "You will do as I say!" She screamed.

Meanwhile, Galaxy was chasing down a shark.

Qariah was giving her children their their swimsuits. Geno had a white one. Fresh had a neon pink and green one. And Core got a black and white one.

"Reyaan can you make sure my kids don't die? I'm going to the city." Qariah left without waiting for an answer.

Once in the city she tried climbing up the biggest building in the world. Police officers were crowding the area, threatening Qariah with possibility of going to prison if she kept on violating the safety.

Once on top they dropped five coins and watched as the police officers D I E D.

"What.did.i.do... oh fuck. FUCK I KILLED SOMEONE NOT ONLY ONE BUT MORE THAN ONE!" She started crying. "They were living! They had a life! What did I just do!" She called Reyaan. "HELP ME!"

"CONGRATULATIONS! I KNEW YOU'D BECOME A KILLER ONE DAY! Put the bodies on ice! I'll be there!" Tear of proudness fell from Reyaan's eyes.

"NO! I NEED HELP! MANY COMMONERS HAVE WITNESSED ME KILLING AROUND 5 PEOPLE! Wait... I am on top. I should be so little that they can't see me..."

"...With all due respect Qariah, those policemen were corrupted and abused their offices of power. Only one had a little girl, and she's now living with her grandmother after she was removed by the social workers after her father nearly beat her to death ten years ago." Juniper said through Reyaano's phone.

"Thank God that I killed someone who deserved it. I got scared there." Qariah breathed out a sigh of relief. "Rey help me get down undetected. Thanks. Don't you try to fuck around with my mind now ReyRey! Or maybe I should tell the others some stupid things you do. Like how you calculated around the time you'd pee everyday and are always near the toilet by those times?"

"You wouldn't dare." Rey hissed as she went to where her sister was. "Fuck it. I'm coming and I'm gonna decimate everything you own."

She left Qariah's three children in charge of themselves.

She pushed Qariah off the building. "You are off. Detected. You're gonna be all over social media!" The caretaker laughed.

"I'm just going to go stay in the hotel with Galactic and rent movies. My kind of vacation." Paidhayrth said as they got their things packed to go to the hotel.

"Can I come?" Reyaan asked. "Let's watch a horror movie together!"

"A QUIET PLACE" Paid chose.

"I've seen that one but oki doki" Rey shrugged 

"So have I, but it’s so awesome we should watch it again"

Before they went back to the hotel, Juniper gave Reyaano the list of criminals she had promised her. Rey thanked her as they disappeared.

"Day, how old are you and your brother? Also, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get those charms? Do you think your parents gave them to you?" Juniper pointed to the sun charm Day wore and the moon charm Night wore.

"We're eleven. And a half." Day sighed as he fiddled with the charm. "As for these... We've had them since we can remember. We'd rather not think much about who gabe them to us. It's weird. I get a very bad headache when I think too much about it. Night's is much worse though... He sometimes get seizures from the pain..."

After a while, they got tired of the beach and went back home.

"Wait. I just realized I have no idea how to take care of kids. Good thing they’re already in double digits and can pretty much take care of themselves now lol. there are doors located in my house which are portals over to the orphanage and the school, for easy transportation to see their friends and stuff. They each have a room to themselves to their own design as well. I hope you two are happy here! Anyone else wanna come? Plenty of room in my house!" Rocklife suggested.

"But can double digits cook food?" Reyaan asked. "About food~"

"I shall cook the best lasagna there is!" All of the children cheered at Qahriah's idea. Except for Core, Choe, Diana, Betty and Mary. They were fast asleep after their long day at the beach, curled up on the biggest bed of the room all together. Except for Betty who had rolled in her sleep and fallen off of the bed, now snoring loudly on the floor.

Juniper was calmly baking pumpkin pie for dessert while waiting for the stew to finish cooking. She was also making brownies, cookies, another pumpkin pie, and an apple pie for the kids.

After all the kids had gone to sleep, a dainty blue orb flew in. The volunteer held it and watched what was recorded, before calling Galaxy. "Galaxy? I think I found Day and Night's mother. I'll bring you the recording to you tomorrow."

"Alright. I'd like to see them." Galaxy yawned and hung up before going back to sleep.

Later that night, Taint began to plot ways to get the kids together with their significant others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


	26. Chapter 26

"Ouch fuck ouch. I think after falling from that height I'd be dead. Looks like my body parts are all over the place...." Qariah sighed as she got picked up by an ambulance "Juniper and Galaxy can you please take care of my kids? DON'T LET REYAANO NEAR THEM! MAN REYAAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!"

The ambulance was actually Taint and Nightshade. They had hijacked it. Taint healed Qariah right back up to her normal self before heading back. "I'll try to take over the wheel. Nightshade can't really drive." Juniper sighed, looking plain exasperated at their shenanigans before remembering Nightshade can't drive to save her life due to her magic always interfering with the mechanics. She then jumped back as said person crashes into the sand. Nobody was hurt except Nightshade's pride. They all went back to the hotel after hiding the evidence.

"Man you're badass thanks for healing me!" Qariah thanked Taint when they got to the hotel. "May I punch reyaan to the extent of having to be in hospital herself?"

Taint looked at her, before smiling. "That, Qariah, will be your choice."

"Much energy have I expelled in bringing this house and such to existence. I nap now... But I shall be watching, and awaken should my presence be required..." Rocklife lied on their bed. "There’s food in the fridge and stuff and money for emergencies, kiddos. Have fun."

"You know what that means?" Ink asked Error. Error nodded.

Two seconds later they were cuddling together and watching Netflix on Lust's account that Error had hacked a while ago.

"Your presence is required. I dropped coin behind the freezer and now I can’t reach it." Paidhayrth woke them up.

Rocklife grabbed a magnet, dragged out the coin and handed it, along with other coins, over to Paidhayrth before going back to their nap.

***

Juniper brings over the orb to Galaxy in the morning and left it with the orphanage's manager.

The recording of the orb showed a very big mansion. There were only two skeletons living there. They were both happily chatting together, seemingly getting ready for some kind of gala judging by their clothing. The recording didn't show anything of importance aside from that.

Meanwhile, Juniper was stress bakeing in the morning due to horrid sleep schedule. She had already make several apple pies, pumpkin pies, empanadas, cornbread, sourdough loaves, and different types of cookies. She finished the last batch of Peanut Butter cookies before setting the table using the good dark red tablecloth with black lace, plates, bowls, silverware, glasses, teacups, and teapots. She then got to making the Golden flower tea several minutes before everyone came, set it in the pots to steep, and finished setting up the buffet table with a dark blue tablecloth with white lace as she wanted to be prepared for when others might bring in food and didn't want it to crowd the table to much.

Reyaano brought pizza.

Juniper's clothing now consisted of a modest dark blue dress and a white full body apron with blue and green embroidery along the edges that went down to her ankles with grey fashionable boots and white tights. Her hair is up in a braided bun with a soft white ribbon holding it in place.

Due to some people, cough, Flowey and Horror, cough, who would eat anything, everything, down to the pizza and the table, was eaten.

"Rooooooccckkkyyyyyyyyy Are you behind a hugggee rock cause I can't see yoouuuuuuu!" Reyaan gave arm from drug dealer to Rocklife.

They were still intangible, and at this point were encased in an orb-shaped cocoon of pure shadow energy. The orb was a solid case. They slept inside. They appreciated the... um, gift. It was put with the others.

The rest off the group, leaving Rocklife behind for sleep, went to see a large cliff.

"Is Ani, even after turning coming back alive again, still sick?" Annie asked.

Ani themself were standing by a part of thee cliff near the edge. There was a narrower part of the cliff and a few of the braver kids were daring each other to go stand there, Ani being one of them.

"Can't we just end Ani's misery and suffering and kill them?" Reyaan asked.

Her sister sprayed her with water. "BAD REYAAN! BAD! KIDS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE! WE MADE A DEAL!"

"No, I made sure they wouldn't have their blood disease. However, I had to use some of my blood and some of Nightshade's magic to make that possible. And a bit of copied magic from Day to make sure it would go well." Juniper explained.

Ani was now being dragged away from the edge by Day. In the sunlight, a few golden streaks were seen in their hair, presumably made by Day's copied magic. The streaks were hidden very well under their hair and they couldn't be seen unless they were looked for.

Qariah threw Reyaan off the cliff. "ReVeNGe!"

Reyaan was slung up over the cliff by the wind "SurPrIsE MotHerfuCkeR" She grabbed Qariah by her leg and threw her off the cliff. "ReVEnGe fOR YoUR ReVENgE!"

Junier threw Emerald's corpse at Reyaano When absolutely nobody was looking. It hit her with full force. She blink and looked down at where Reyaano was before yelling down to her. "Sorry! I meant to throw it off the cliff! Not into you!"

"You biAtCh!" Reyaan threw the corpse at Qariah. "I'll kill FIFTeeN INNOCENTS NOW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Juniper watched as Reyaano killed fifteen 'innocents' when secretly they're criminals that had gone missing from the JR. She refuses to tell her coworker that. Partially because the menstrual cycle had kicked in. Which made her more violent towards people who got on her bad side. She had already informed the kids of this. Partially because she wanted to let them have their fun. While eating popcorn as though it was a horror movie because of crappy sleep schedule.

***

Once they had gotten baack to the hotel and the kids went to sleep, Reyaan handcuffed Galaxy. "You are my prisoner, you are going to jail (my bedroom), for getting onto the plane without a ticket (for not having kissed me in like a week) I will torture you in your prison cell (we'll fuck goood in my bed)"

"As long as you don't torture your waifus I approve." Her sister approved as she tucked in her daughter who was sleeping in her arms after being too tired to walk to her bed.

"Alright. To the prison." Galaxy followed Reyaan to her room as Juniper made sure the walls were soundproof on their hotel room before heading to bed, taking a Melatonin due to her sleep schedule being out of whack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your asks and dares in the comments!


End file.
